Harry Potter breaking free
by GreyWardenN7
Summary: After meeting with Dumbledore a lot of things don't make sense so harry goes to the goblins for help, gets his inheritance and breaks free.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I also apologise in advance if there is anything in here that seems to be written from another author, it is not intentional.**

 **'Mind speech with Hedwig'**

"Normal speech"

$Parseltongue$

" _Spells_ "

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 1**

When his vision came into focus he found himself in an infirmary. But instead of the well-lit Hogwarts infirmary with its high vaulted ceiling and tall windows running parallel with the beds Harry Potter found himself in what appeared to be a dungeon equivalent of an infirmary. Instead of light pouring in through the windows the only source of light was several braziers and in the ceiling was much lower, probably about 8 feet high. Another difference between the Hogwarts infirmary and Harrys current location was that the door, whilst smaller than the door at the entrance to the Hogwarts infirmary was much grander, covered in gold, rubies and what Harry vaguely recognised as runes.

The young Potter heir immediately began to panic as he had no idea how he arrived in the dungeon/ infirmary. Several thoughts began to run wild through his mind from 'Where am I?' to 'Shit! Voldemort's captured me!'

Just as he was about to start hyperventilating there was a soft trill echoed through the small room. This trill caused the Potter heir to calm down and his mood to lighten. Looking around Harry expected to see the red and gold plumage of the Headmasters phoenix, however there sitting on a perch next to his hospital bed was a phoenix with a pure white chest and head with a black crest and wingtips. The phoenixes eyes however were a stormy grey colour which showed the immortal beings intelligence.

After staring into each other's eyes for what could've been minutes or hours a voice was projected into the young Potters mind.

 **'Greetings my Harry, are you well?'**

"What? Who are you? Where am I?"

The phoenix feeling the young human starting to panic again trilled a soft note whilst saying **'Be at peace my human, we are underground where the small things work and I am your familiar Hedwig.'**

"Small things? Underground" Harry questioned. This left two possibilities. The least likely possibility being with dwarves who are renowned for their solitude and haven't willingly let a human into their vast underground kingdoms since the time of the founders. The most probable answer being goblins most likely underneath Gringotts bank.

But the young Potter heir just caught onto what else the immortal being said. "HEDWIG?! But.. but Hedwig's an owl! I would've noticed if I'd had a phoenix familiar for the past 5 years!"

 **'I have only recently transformed into a phoenix my Harry; I do not know what caused the transformation either.'**

At this point the doors were slammed open and half a dozen goblin warriors marched in and lined up along the walls. Goblin warriors tend to use roman style of armour instead of heavy plate armour and chain mail armour used during medieval times. The armour the goblin warriors wore a variation of lorica segmentata as it provides cover for the torso of the goblin whilst giving the wearer a lot of mobility. The difference between the roman armour and the goblin armour is that the goblins covered there armour in several dozen runes.

Following the goblin warriors was a proud and regal goblin and was half a foot taller than the goblin warriors and wore, strangely enough, a muggle (non-magical) business suit and a large crown with the crest of Gringotts (A galleon, sickle and knut) and several rubies imbedded in the golden crown **(AN: LOOK AT THE DRAGON AGE ORIGINS DWARVEN KINGS CROWN)**.

The goblin king gave a toothy smile when it saw that the young potter heir was awake, which scared the teenager more than it encouraged.

"Ah! Mr Potter, awake at last I see"

"Umm.. yes sir I am" came Harrys reply, thinking it would be best to be respectful considering he wasn't sure how he got there so thinking being nice couldn't hurt.

A light frown appeared on the goblin kings face as he asked "You don't remember me do you Mr Potter?" When Harry shook his head in the negative the goblin continued "Do you remember what happened when we met Mr Potter?"

A sudden pain at the thought of his godfather Sirius Black falling through the veil of death in the department of mysteries flashed through Harrys mind as he went on to say "Yes sir, my godfather was killed fighting Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic"

The goblin kings frown deepened at this as softly said "No Mr Potter, the death of your godfather was two weeks ago, I am referring to our meeting a week ago straight after the Hogwarts express"

Now it was time for Harry to frown at the words of the goblin king. One week. He'd been in this bed for one whole week. What happened?! "Excuse me sir, but if we had a meeting a week ago then what am I doing here?"

"My name is Lord Ragnok Mr Potter, however I insist that you just call me Ragnok for the respect you have continuously shown me and my people" Harry nodded and told Ragnok to call him Harry as well instead of 'Mr Potter'. "And last week we had a meeting for several reasons one of which being several discrepancies within one of your accounts and another being the will reading of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black"

Another flash of pain tore through Harry at the mention of his godfather, but Hedwig continued to trill throughout the small room to calm Harry, which also helped Harry remembering the day he met with Ragnok.

/FLASHBACK/

Since the day where had gone to the Ministry of Magic where he ultimately lead to the death of his godfather and the following meeting with Professor Dumbledore Harry had been angry at a lot of people. One of the people Harry was angry at was Bellatrix Lestrange for murdering his godfather. Another person was the self-styled 'Lord Voldemort' AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle for sending Harry images through the link they shared of Sirius being tortured. Another person Harry directed his anger towards was the potions master Professor Snape for not teaching Harry Occlumency correctly and subsequently leading to Harry getting the vision from the Dark Lord. Harry was also equal part ashamed and angry at himself for allowing himself and his friends into the Ministry of Magic to get attacked by Death eaters.

'The Ministry six' Harry let out a humourless chuckle at this 'that's what they call me, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood'

However all the anger that Harry felt towards Lestrange, Riddle, Snape and himself was nothing compared to the anger he felt towards his headmaster right now. The headmaster believed that it was his right when to tell Harry about the prophecy.

'Actually looking back now Dumbles does seem to have a lot of control over my life' Harry mused bitterly.

Looking back from this point there were many different events that seem planned somehow. Following this line of though Harry decided to make a list containing all the events in his life that could've been stopped by the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

 **Pre-Hogwarts**

· 'Surely mum knew that the Dursleys hated everything to do with magic and would've specified that I shouldn't be sent their in hers and dads will'

· Why didn't anyone come to number 4 Privet drive when the letter clearly said **cupboard under the stairs**? Surely that says somethings not right here!

 **First year**

· Why was Molly Weasely shouting about the entrance to platform 9 ¾ when she has been on the train at least 14 times herself, plus been there every year since Bill Weasley started Hogwarts?

· How did the troll get past the wards without Dumbledore's knowledge? Or did he know about it and let it in anyway?

· Why didn't Dumbles use the Floo, Fawkes or even apparate to the ministry instead of broom when he's holding a powerful artefact at school?

· Why were all the defences for the stone first year knowledge?

 **Second year**

· Again, surely the wards would've picked up a dangerous artefact such as Tom Riddles diary when Ginny Weasley first brought it to Hogwarts?

· Why wasn't the school first closed when ghosts and students started getting petrified?

· Why didn't the staff stop the students from making me an outcast because I was a Parseltongue?

· Why was someone as incompetent as Lockhart hired to teach a main course such as Defence against the Dark Arts?

 **Third year**

· Dumbles has the political power of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts and is revered as the coming of Merlin, surely that's enough to get rid of Dementors if he didn't want them here? Or at the very least after they had attacked me in the quidditch game against Hufflepuff.

· As the caster of the fidelius for my parents house in Godric's Hollow he knew that Sirius was innocent, yet let him go to prison without a trial anyway.

 **Fourth year**

· Why did Dumbledore only protect the Goblet of Fire with just an age line? Why not use portraits and ghosts to keep watch to make sure no tampering is done.

· Why did all the teachers allow all the houses bullying of me to continue without reprimand but when I defended myself I was given detentions?

· How comes Dumbles didn't recognise his long-time friend Alastor 'Mad eye' Moody was being impersonated?

· Why allow Fudge onto school grounds with a dementor to give a prisoner the kiss without a trial to get useful information so that my story of the graveyard could have been proven true?

· Why put me back in a hate filled environment with the Dursleys after I'd just watched a classmate die without any counselling.

 **Fifth year**

· Why force me to take occlumency lessons with Snape as it is clearly a personal subject and shouldn't be taught by someone who hates me due a grudge they had against my dead father.

· Why not tell me the real reasons for needing occlumency so that I was properly motivated?

With my list of events that happened these last five years that could've been avoided I decided upon a course of action. As soon as I get off the Hogwarts Express I'll make my way to Gringotts to see how much money I have from my parents and then I'll start buying equipment to help me train such as books, weapons (swords, daggers, etc.) and muggle exercise equipment.

 **-Oo0oO-**

The train ride south from Hogwarts was quiet. Hermione kept watch over me the whole way, I think she's expecting me to have a nervous breakdown…. She might not be wrong.

Neville spent the journey quietly conversing with Luna, and from the amount of blushing on Neville's end I think he might fancy Luna. With how close they got to each other from the start of the DA to now it wouldn't surprise me.

However the ones that concerned on the train ride down was Ron and Ginny. Whenever they thought I wasn't looking Ron would send me looks filled with hatred whilst Ginny would look at me at a cross between greed and lust.

 **-Oo0oO-**

When I arrived on the platform I felt I should apologise to everyone's parents, or in Neville's case his gran, for the part I played in getting them injured. I started by walking up to Augusta Longbottom. She was standing proud in a green dress, red handbag and a strange vulture hat. The Longbottom Dowager had a stern look that softened almost ever so slightly when she saw Neville.

When I got to Lady Longbottom I gave a small bow and said "Mrs Longbottom, we haven't been introduced but I'm Harry Potter"

Mrs Longbottom stared me in the eyes for a few minutes before a small smile appeared on her lips and said "I know who you are Mr Potter, Neville speaks quite highly of you and I believe I have you to thank for his boost in confidence."

"Yes ma'am I helped where I could, but I only done a little bit. It's Neville that put in the effort to learn and he was one of the best in the DA by a long shot and always being one of the first to get a new spell"

"Yes well thank you for the part you played in getting him this far" with that she turned to leave.

"Sorry Mrs Longbottom but before you leave I'd like to apologise for taking Neville into a dangerous and being the cause of his wand snapping which I know had great sentimental value to both of you so the least I can do is offer to pay for a new wand."

The Longbottom dowager stared at me critically for a few seconds before saying "Thank you for the offer Mr Potter, however I'm going to have to decline whilst the wand did belong to my son, Neville's farther, I'm just glad he's living up to his father's name. And about taking Neville to the ministry I'd be more ashamed if he didn't go with you, after all in every wizards battle in the last a Longbottom and a Potter have always fought side by side" she finished with a fond smile.

"I didn't know that about our families, thank you for telling me ma'am" Harry replied with a small smile at learning more about his family history.

"It would be best Mr Potter if you look more at your family history as well as family alliances before you take up your titles upon your majority otherwise you will be woefully unprepared. Good day Mr Potter." The elder Longbottom said before turning around and walking towards the nearest Floo.

'One down, three to go' harry thought. 'Wait make that two to go, Luna just skipped into the Floo I'll have to owl her this holiday to apologise.'

Harry then walked up to the elder Grangers, Dan and Emma Granger. He'd met them briefly after third year but it was only a small greeting.

"Excuse me Mr Granger, Mrs Granger" Harry said as said Grangers turned around. Dan Granger was a tall man with Brown hair and eyes and spent a couple of years in the RAF before going into dentistry where he met Miss Smith, now Mrs Granger. Mrs Granger was a very attractive woman who had Bushy brown hair like her daughter but had light blue eyes.

"Yes? Ah Mr Potter good to see you again" Mr Granger spoke with a deep voice and a handshake. "Hello Harry dear, how are you?" Mrs Granger said with a sad look in her eyes, clearly Hermione told her about Sirius.

"Good to see you too Mr Granger, and I'm doing okay for the moment just need some more time to deal with Sirius being gone and I'll be better. I just wanted to come over and say that I'm sorry for bringing Hermione with me to the ministry that night and getting her injured, I'm willing to pay for any medical costs that come from the injury she got from Dolohov that night."

"Well" Mr Granger started "that's a very responsible attitude Mr Potter however from what we've been told in the injury has been healed and it was all done by the nurse."

"I agree" Mrs Granger continued "whilst it is a very responsible attitude to the situation you don't need to worry about it, but thank you anyway"

"I disagree Mrs Granger, I'll always worry about Hermione as she is my closest friend and one of the greatest witches I know and has always been there for me, even when I don't deserve it." Harry said with a fond smile towards Hermione. Of course this declaration caused Hermione to rush towards Harry with the strength of a bear and grip him in a tight hug with a slight blush from the compliment.

"Thank you Harry" Hermione whispered before she let go and they all exchanged greetings with Harry promising to write over the summer and with the invitation to come over to the Grangers for dinner sometime over the summer.

During the hug between Harry and Hermione, Ron's face turned red from hatred because harry was stealing what Ron thought of as 'his girl!' He then stomped off with the rest of family with Ginny's thoughts being similar about Hermione stealing 'her man!'

When Harry looked around and couldn't see the Weasleys he decided it was time he should deal with his uncle. When he exited the barrier he saw several Order of the Phoenix members stalking away from a very pale Vernon Dursely.

When Vernon saw the young Potter heir approach he regained some colour and shouted "BOY! HURRY UP AND GET YOU TRUNK IN THE CAR!"

"Actually uncle I was going to go and stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a couple nights and then I'll make my own way to Privet drive"

Whilst Vernon didn't like having to come up to London for nothing, the thought of postponing the young potter arriving at privet drive and thus postponing his 'freakiness' was a tempting offer.

"Fine! But don't call and expect me to come down again to pick you up!" and with that the elder male Dursley waddled off towards his company car.

 **-Oo0oO-**

Entering Gringotts Harry went up to the nearest teller and politely waited for the Goblin to acknowledge him for several minutes before the goblin looked up without the usual sneer that goblins directed towards wizards and asked what the young potter heirs business was in Gringotts.

"I would like to talk to someone about my account please" Harry replied

"Name?"

"Harry Potter sir"

The goblins eyebrows raised up at this but didn't check for his scar like most wizards and witches do. "Would you mind waiting here for a minute Mr Potter, I'm going to see if someone's available to meet with you." The goblin ran off as fast as he could to the bank manager as fast as he could.

In an unusual breach of etiquette when meeting the manager/ king the goblin just raced through the door before bowing an quickly stating "Apologies my lord but you asked to be notified as soon as the young Mr Potter enters the bank"

Ragnok Gringotts the lord, king and chieftain of the goblin nation as well as bank manager of Gringotts London branch was just unsheathing his sword ready to order the goblins execution before he was informed of Mr Potter entering Gringotts quickly ordered the young goblin to bring the Potter heir to his office.

Harry had been waiting for five minutes before the goblin returned and requested that Harry meet with the bank manager. As Harry entered the Goblins office he saw goblin weaponry placed at various points along the wall as well as tapestries depicting goblin battles. Behind the goblin was a large bookcase that would've made Hermione drool just at the thought of all that knowledge. And sat directly behind the desk was a tall goblin wearing a muggle business suit and a crown and the nameplate of Ragnok on the desk.

Approaching the desk Harry bowed slightly and said "Greetings Lord Ragnok, may I ask why I was bought before the Goblin king."

"We are here to discuss your insults to the goblin nation Mr Potter" The bank manager sneered at Harry.

Harry's face took on a look of confusion as he said "insult? I'm sorry my lord I'm not sure I know what you mean, I have always been polite when dealing with your people"

"I'm talking about the fact that in the last 5 years you haven't returned any on the owls we have sent you asking for meetings regarding your inheritance and several other matters Mr Potter, in fact the only reason why we haven't got rid of you as a client is because the potters have long been goblin friends"

"Goblin friend? Letters? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean sir" harry replied with a frown.

"Has your magical guardian not told you any of this Mr Potter?" the goblin king replied with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"No sir, however he's been in Azkaban most of my life and we never got a lot of opportunities to talk sir" Harry stated sadly at the thought of his godfather.

"No Mr Potter, I'm not talking about the recently deceased Lord Sirius Orion Black, I'm talking about Mr Dumbledore as he is your magical guardian and has been for the last 15 years"

 **AN: I KNOW THIS TYPE OF STORY HAS BEEN DONE BEFORE, I JUST WANT TO GIVE IT A GO AND SEE HOW IT GOES. REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I also apologise in advance if there is anything in here that seems to be written from another author, it is not intentional.**

 **'Mind speech with Hedwig'**

"Normal speech"

$Parseltongue$

" _Spells_ "

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously….**

"Has your magical guardian not told you any of this Mr Potter?" the goblin king replied with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"No sir, however he's been in Azkaban most of my life and we never got a lot of opportunities to talk sir" Harry stated sadly at the thought of his godfather.

"No Mr Potter, I'm not talking about the recently deceased Lord Sirius Orion Black, I'm talking about Mr Dumbledore as he is your magical guardian and has been for the last 15 years"

 **Now….**

"WHAT!" Harry shouted "WHY AND HOW IS HE MY MAGICAL GUARDIAN!"

"Calm down Mr Potter!" Ragnok said in a low commanding voice. "Now what is the problem with your magical guardian?"

"What's the problem with Dumbledore being my magical guardian?!" Harry asked rhetorically. "The fact that he left me on a doorstep in the middle of winter the night my parents died at a family that hated magic and in my uncles words wanted to 'beat the freakiness out of me' every time I done accidental magic, which at the time I didn't even know what magic was!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean family that hated magic? Surely you can't mean muggles?" The king asked curiously.

"I do my lord" harry responded quietly.

For a moment Ragnok was pissed at the audacity of Dumbledore, but then the anger gave way to something much more primal for goblins: greed.

"Well Mr Potter I do believe we can use that to our advantage" Ragnok declared with a huge smirk.

"How can we use me living with muggles my entire life to our advantage sir?" harry asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Well there was a law passed in the wizengamot passed in 1758 that stated that no heirs to the noble houses can be placed in the care of a house of lesser standing and there are several different levels of house ranks. The highest rank is most ancient and revered houses which is only held by 7 houses, then it goes most ancient and most noble and then it lessens to ancient and noble, just noble and the lowest is being referred to as clan, for example clan Weasely"

"So how does this help us and what house ranking does the Potter family hold?"

"Well the Potter family, being one of the founding 15 of the Ministry of Magic is ranked as the most ancient and most noble house of Potter and the reason we can use this to our advantage is because muggles would rank less than clan and Mr Dumbledore as the Chief Warlock would know this law and willingly broke it as your magical guardian which gives us the option to emancipate you so that in the eyes of the law you would be considered an adult."

Harry immediately perked up at this information as it would work with his plans to train to beat Voldemort and complete the prophecy, and most importantly at the moment would get him out from underneath Dumbledore's thumb.

"How would I go about becoming emancipated then sir?"

"Please Mr Potter drop the sir and just call me Ragnok" the king requested and Harry quickly agreed as long as the bank manager called him 'Just Harry'.

"Anyway Harry to achieve emancipation you just have to sign a few documents stating your name and reason for emancipation we'll then send it to the ministry and should get the response within the hour" whilst Ragnok was speaking he was also reaching for the emancipation papers and when he finished speaking he slammed them on the desk and laughed heartily at the look of horror on Harrys face due to the hundreds of pieces of parchment that he would have to sign.

"I'd better get started then…." He replied somewhere between excited for freedom and depression because all the paper he had to sign.

 **-Oo0oO-**

An hour later he was finally finished signing and Ragnok had just sent the papers off with a high priority Gringotts owl.

"Now Harry, whilst we're waiting would you like to do an inheritance test as well as an abilities test?"

"How are these tests done and what exactly is an abilities test?" Harry asked.

"Quite simple really, all you have to do is use a ritual knife and drop some blood into a large basin and then drop a piece of parchment for the blood to soak into it and an abilities test will give us an accurate reading of your power and any special abilities that you may possess along with potential familiars and any area of magic you have an affinity in."

"Okay Ragnok, where is the basin and ritual knife" Ragnok just stood up and walked to a cupboard and retrieved the aforementioned items.

Harry proceeded to comply with the instructions of slicing his hands and letting it fill the basin and then taking a blood replenishing potion. Ragnok then lowered the parchment and waited for the blood to soak into the parchment. After 30 minutes the process was complete and Ragnok lifted up the parchment and read the results and his eyebrows then disappeared into his hairline.

"Well, well Harry it would appear that you are a man of many talents." The king said whilst handing the parchment over to Harry.

 **Harry James Potter-Black**

 **Born: July 31st 1980**

 **Parents:**

 **Mother**

 **Lily Potter nee Evans**

 **Father(s)**

 **James Charlus Potter**

 **Sirius Orion Black (Blood adoption 15 years ago)**

 **Inheritance:**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter (Paternal)**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black (Paternal)**

 **Most ancient and Revered house of Gryffindor (Paternal)**

 **Most ancient and Revered house of Peverell (Paternal)**

 **Most ancient and Revered house of Ravenclaw (Maternal)**

 **Noble house of Evans (Maternal)**

 **Most ancient and Revered house of Emrys (Chosen by magic)**

 **Most ancient and Revered house of Le Fey (Chosen by magic)**

 **Abilities:**

 **Power core: 25% available (50% blocked by A.P.W.B.D 10 years ago, 20% blocked by L.P. 15 years ago, 5% blocked by soul leach)**

 **Parseltongue**

 **Metamorphmagus (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D 15 years ago)**

 **Multi-animagus (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D 15 years ago)**

 **Natural Occlumency (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D 15 years ago)**

 **Natural Legilimency (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D 15 years ago)**

 **Natural healing ability (partially blocked by A.P.W.B.D. 15 years ago)**

 **Affinities:**

 **Transfiguration**

 **Charms**

 **Alchemy (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D 15 years ago)**

 **Ancient Runes (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D 15 years ago)**

 **Curses (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D 15 years ago)**

 **Healing (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D 15 years ago)**

 **Potential familiars: Phoenix, Basilisk**

 **Curses: Horcrux (Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort)**

"Sweet merlin that can't be right Ragnok!" Harry exclaimed "I can't have this much power, it just can't be possible!"

"And why isn't it possible young hary?" Ragnok asked highly amused.

"Because if what you said about the house ranking system is right I'll control 5 out of 7 Most Ancient and Revered houses when I'm emancipated as well as all these abilities and my power level, I mean I'm already one of the most magically powerful students in the school with the block and… DUMBLEDORE! THAT PIECE OF HIPPOGRIFF DUNG! WHAT RIGHT DOES HE HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME! WHY WOULD HE DO THIS UNLESS HE WANTS ME TO… unless he wants me to die" Harry whispered the last part in dawning horror as he realised that Dumbledore didn't want him to survive. It explained a lot of the actions in Harry's life if it was true, growing up with the dursleys so that when I went to Hogwarts I would see him as my saviour and how every year I face a challenge that is just within my skillset to do at the time. But what does he have to gain? Unless… "I'm sorry for my outburst Lord Ragnok, but can I ask if there has been a will set up in my name?"

"You mean that the current will is a fraud?" Ragnok asked

"Yes! Why what does the current will say" Harry asked in a weary voice.

"It says that at the time of your death your money, properties and heirlooms will be split between Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Molly Weasley and Severus Snape."

"WHAT! A week ago I would've put the first four in my will if I wrote one but I'd never give that greasy dungeon bat a single knut!" Harry shouted jumping to his feet in a fury where his magic started to react causing a wind to pick up in the office.

"MR POTTER! CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU DESTROY MY OFFICE!" Ragnok bellowed

Shocked out of his fury Harry sat down just as the Gringotts High priority owl flew back in through the window carrying the emancipation details from the ministry.

"It would appear that Minister Fudge is trying to get back into your good graces Harry" Ragnok chuckled "He streamlined the process and singed them personally"

"So where do we go from here?" harry asked tiredly wanting nothing more than to go back to the leaky cauldron and sleep for a few weeks.

"Well Harry before we give you your head of house rings we're going to remove the horcrux first and then we'll remove the power blocks with your consent whilst your asleep."

"What exactly is a horcrux Ragnok?" "A horcrux is a most vile piece of dark magic Harry that works by placing ones soul within a container so that when the physical body dies the soul is anchored to the living realm via these horcruxes"

"Definitely, as soon we can let's get this Horcrux out of my head!" Harry said whilst jumping to his feet again.

Ragnok stood up as well and whilst walking towards the door with the young Potter heir in tow he asked "I hope you have a high threshold for pain Mr Potter because this ritual won't be easy"

Harry had a determined glint in his eyes as he said "I can do it, let's just get this over with."

 **-Oo0oO-**

As the Goblin king and the Potter heir walked into the ritual chamber the king was bowed to by the goblin shamans that would be performing the ritual.

"Now Mr Potter before we begin you should now that there is no way to destroy a Horcrux without destroying the container" At this Harry paled rapidly and began to say something before Ragnok cut him off with "however there is a way to transfer the Horcrux into a different container and then destroying the new container, say for example a wooden block." At this Harry let out a breath of relief.

"Okay, so what do I do in this ritual?"

"Just remove your clothes and lay down on the alter and stay as still as possible"

"Why do I need to remove my clothes?" asked a nervous Harry.

"Because after the ritual we're going to remove all your blocks and the shockwave of magic that will originate from your magical core will likely disintegrate them, as well as your magic will restore your body to what it should be meaning that you will grow and fill out along with all scars that weren't caused magically should disappear."

 **-Oo0oO-**

Just as the ritual was finishing at the part where the horcrux would be transferring to a new container Harrys body started writhing about in agony on the alter, however he refused to make a sound. If this is what it took to get Tom Riddles soul out of his head then he wouldn't scream whilst it was leaving.

A large black mist started to rise from his scar as green goo leaked from the scar and across his forehead. With an unearthly scream that rang through the bank the horcrux was transferred and the last thing Harry heard before he blacked out was the soft trill of a phoenix.

 **AN: SO THIS IS CHAPTER 2, JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT WHILST THE ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE PART IS USED COMMONLY THE ANCIENT AND REVERED HOUSE PART I'VE ONLY SEEN IN ONE OR TWO FAN FICS SO IF YOU SEE THE FIC WHERE IT'S MENTIONED LET ME KNOW AND I'LL GIVE CREDIT TO THE AUTHOR.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I also apologise in advance if there is anything in here that seems to be written from another author, it is not intentional.**

 **'** **Mind speech with Hedwig'**

"Normal speech"

$Parseltongue$

" _Spells_ "

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously….**

A large black mist started to rise from his scar as green goo leaked from the scar and across his forehead. With an unearthly scream that rang through the bank the horcrux was transferred and the last thing Harry heard before he blacked out was the soft trill of a phoenix.

 **Now….**

/END FLASHBACK/

"Never mind Ragnok, I remember what we talked about last time. We talked about my inheritance, Powers, abilities , emancipation and the Riddles method of immortality. Did I miss anything?" Harry asked as the memories came rushing back.

"No Harry, that was all we covered in the last meeting however we do need to continue that meeting so as to sort out a few other matters as well."

"Okay, Wait! Before we start with everything else can you explain how Hedwig is a Phoenix?" Harry asked, excited about how is trusty owl somehow became an immortal being overnight.

"Ah yes! I was hoping you would ask about that. You see, because of the rarity of phoenixes, phoenixes are 9 times out of 10 transformed from a bird that is bonded to a wizard into a phoenix. But in order for the phoenix to transform from a normal bird into a phoenix there are several conditions that must be met. One of these conditions is that the Wizard or Witch must be exceptionally powerful, another condition is that the bond between wizard and familiar must be beyond wizard and pet but between equals, meaning that the two would see each other as friends at the least and family at the most. These conditions have not been met for several hundred years Mr Potter you should consider yourself very lucky."

"I do sir, um sir just out of curiosity what is my power levels in regards to wizards such as Dumbledore and Voldemort?"

Ragnok gave a feral grin at this point and said "why Mr Potter, you shouldn't be comparing your power levels to Dumbledore and Voldemort when your power levels could equal and possibly surpass the founders of Hogwarts and quite possibly Merlin and Morgana themselves." Ragnok chuckled to himself before he added "Another thing to take into consideration Mr Potter is that when you reach your magical maturity on your 17th birthday your power will increase as well and based on your power level you will have a title."

"What do you mean a title linked to my magical power?"

"Well Harry you'll notice that Dumbledore will often refer to himself as a High sorcerer because that is the title of his magical strength, from weakest to highest the power titles go: Wizard, Enchanter, High Enchanter, Grand Enchanter, Sorcerer, High sorcerer, Grand Sorcerer, Mage, High Mage and Grand Mage. Right now Harry I would put you in between Mage and High Mage, and for your reference it is believed that the founders of Hogwarts were mages whilst morgana and merlin were High Mages, I believe you have the capacity to be the first Grand Mage in recorded history."

Harry laid back down on his bed for a minute to let the gravity of the situation sink in before he started asking more questions.

Before they started the questions again Ragnok said "Get dressed harry and then ask Hedwig to take you back up to my office we'll continue everything else there" and with that the king and his guard left harry and Hedwig alone in the infirmary.

 **'** **Well Hedwig meeting with Gringotts has been very productive don't you think?'** Harry asked whilst slowly getting dressed in the robes left to him by the goblins. Which was a good thing he realised as he was now 5'9" and where before he was scrawny he had now filled out with muscle. Another thing he realised was that most of this scars were gone, the only remaining ones were the place where Wormtail had cut his wrist for the resurrection of Riddle, another was the basilisk puncture and the final scars were the ones were the Hungarian Horntail managed to swipe him with his tail in the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

 **'** **No my Harry this has been a terrible waste of time, we should have gone home'** came the sarcastic reply and you could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"You're a very possessive bird aren't you Hedwig" harry said with a light chuckle.

 **'** **Yes I am my Harry'**

"Would you mind taking me to Ragnoks office now Hedwig?"

 **'** **I suppose I could manage'** the immortal being said whilst harry was muttering about smart ass birds.

 **-Oo0oO-**

Harry appeared in Ragnoks office in a beam of light and Hedwig flew to a perch on Ragnoks desk as soon as she had finished delivering harry.

"So what do we have left to do today Ragnok?"

"Well unfortunately because of the amount of time you were unconscious we have very little time to do everything, possibly by the end of the day or tomorrow if we're lucky."

"Why? What's with the sudden timetable?" harry asked slightly nervous that his plan for freedom was going to be stopped by the headmaster.

"Well since you're emancipated Dumbledore will no longer be receiving your statements, and those statements are sent at the first of every month, which just so happens to be today. So to get everything started here are you're head of house rings" Ragnok said as he waved his hand causing 8 boxes to appear on the desk. "You can put them on in any order you like but they all have to go on either the left ring finger or the right ring finger."

Deciding to start of slow Harry picks up the house ring for the head of the noble house of Evans. As he put it on his right ring finger a slight jolt travels up his arm and disappears into his torso.

Then deciding to put on the head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Potter and Black ring Harry felt similar jolts travel up his arm just significantly larger jolts

Finally putting on the rings for the head of the houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Le Fey and finally Merlin with jolts double the force for the rings of the Most Ancient and Most Noble families had. What he would later learn is that those jolts was the magic of the rings judging him to be worthy of those rings.

One after the other all rings moulded into one ring with the Potter crest showing, which was a 'P' surrounded by a Phoenix holding a staff on the right hand side and a griffin holding a sword on the left hand side.

The Black Family ring was a large 'B' surrounded by a Thestral with a wand in its mouth. The ring for the house of Evans was just a simple 'E'.

The family crest for the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were the same as the Hogwarts house emblem. The Peverell ring had a circle with a triangle with a line going down the middle.

The Emrys ring had a dragon carrying a staff around a large 'E' whilst the Le Fey ring had a basilisk curling around a 'LF'.

"What other business do we have today Ragnok before I can visit my vaults?" Harry asked a little impatiently as he really wanted to see what merlin, morgana and the founders left in their vaults.

All of a sudden Ragnok appeared very nervous though Harry didn't understand why. But Ragnok was nervous because here in front of him was one of the most magically, politically and economically powerful man within wizarding Britain. "Ah.. well Harry you see during Dumbledore's time as your magical guardian he had access to the Potter money vaults as well as the heirloom vault and well you see.."

"HOW MUCH DID HE STEAL FROM ME!" Harry roared in outrage.

"Well he stole one of the pensieves within your heirloom vault, the one Rowena Ravenclaw gifted Godric Gryffindor with at the founding of the school along with the sword of Gryffindor and he also stole several million galleons a year"

"WHAT! How could the goblins let this happen?!" Harry was seething with anger at not just Dumbledore but the goblins who allowed it to happen.

"He had your magical signature on an order that seemed authentic so we assumed you had authorised him to make large withdrawals from your accounts into the accounts of Dumbledore, Snape, Prewitt and an organisational account for the Order of the Phoenix per month"

"How much overall in the last 15 years has he stolen?" Harry spat out in a low voice.

"Roughly 45 million galleon my lord, hardly a dent in the potter fortune"

"Can you recover that much from their vaults plus interest Ragnok?" Harry asked after several moments of silence.

"Yes my lord, we will have to go to the main Weasley account to.."

"NO! the only ones we know off are Ron, Ginny and Molly, I won't have their family punished on the mistake of a couple"

"Very well my lord, now that that matter is resolved you can visit your vaults now and we'll send you an owl to show you the assets of your vaults in a couple of days as several centuries of generating interest is sure to leave you with a large amount of gold."

"Good and as soon as possible I would appreciate it if you would send a goblin repossession team to get me my family heirlooms back"

"It will be done my lord"

"Good" and with that Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Le Fey-Emrys left to the main section of the vault to get a teller to take him to his vault.

The young lord managed to get a goblin by the name of Silverfoot to take him to his vaults, starting with the Evans vault. Whilst the Evans vault lacked the heirlooms and large amounts of money that the older vaults had there was one interesting thing found in the vault. The deed to number 4 Privet Drive.

The next vault the young lord stopped at was the Black vault. Here he found Sirius's old bike which he shrunk and took with him. Whether he'd actually learn to ride it or if it was just for sentimental value he wasn't sure. He also collected the family grimoire which can be used as a contents page for all books within Black vaults and Black properties and when a book is selected from the contents list the grimoire will change into that specific book for as long as it's open until it closes.

The next stop was the potter vault where he repeated the same procedure of taking the potter family grimoire.

At the Gryffindor family vault the young lord Gryffindor took several sets of matured dragon hide armour along with practice swords which were replicas of the sword of Gryffindor. Harry also repeated the procedure with the Gryffindor family grimoire.

In the Ravenclaw family vault harry also took several daggers as well as gathering the Ravenclaw family grimoire.

The Peverell vault in addition to their family books had several different enchanted items that could be of great use. One of these enchanted items was from when the Peverell family was mostly nomadic in nature. One was a ring with an advanced switching spell on which could be used for example to switch from normal clothes to dragon hide armoured robes, attached with weapons. Another enchanted item was multi-compartment trunk which has been warded so much it would be easier to break into Gringotts then it would that small trunk. It has also been charmed to be invisible to all unless the wearer wills it to be visible along with a sticking charm so it doesn't fall off.

At the Le Fey vault in addition to the family grimoire was also a Basilisk egg under stasis which he decided to take with him.

Finally he reached the vault of Emrys. Vault of the greatest wizard in recorded history. As he opened the vault it was dark for a second till the torches came on. And it was quiet till a shout from the left broke the silence.

"Oi! Who are you?!"

 **AN: I USED SOME OF THOSE TERMS SUCH AS ENCHANTER, MAGE, AND SORCERER FROM 'EFLAME' IN HIS STORY OF 'DRASTIC MEASURES'. THE ENCHATNED ITEMS FROM THE PEVERELL VAULT I USED FROM ELMARQUIS STORIES 'THE DRAGON MAGE' AND 'THE TEMPLAR DEATH, SHAKEN NOT STIRRED'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I also apologise in advance if there is anything in here that seems to be written from another author, it is not intentional.**

 **'** **Mind speech with Hedwig'**

"Normal speech"

$Parseltongue$

" _Spells_ "

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously….**

Finally he reached the vault of Emrys. Vault of the greatest wizard in recorded history. As he opened the vault it was dark for a second till the torches came on. And it was quiet till a shout from the left broke the silence.

"Oi! Who are you?!"

 **Now….**

"GAH! Who the hell are you?" Harry replied with a rapid heartbeat.

"I asked you first young man! Now you will answer a question asked by your elder or else!"

Now harry was intrigued as to what the portrait could threaten him with so he replied with "or else what!"

The portrait went to reply but apparently it was stumped and after a few seconds it gave up, which resulted in several chuckles from around the room which again made Harry jump and nearly gave him a heart attack. There were several portraits around the room, including the one with the old man there were three male portraits and three female portraits.

The first old man that originally scared harry had long white hair in a manner eerily similar to Dumbledore, however that's where the similarities stopped as this old men had warm brown eyes a simple light blue robe.

The second man had black hair with bits of grey mixed and had dark grey eyes which seemed to hold equal amounts of intelligence and humour.

Finally the third man was largely built and covered in scars and had long brown hair that resembled a mane more than it did normal hairstyle, with hazel eyes and a beard that reached the bottom of the neck. Also in the portrait was a sword that looked very familiar.

Moving on to the female portraits there was an elderly lady whose hair whilst mostly grey still had the occasional splash of red here and there. But whilst old here blue eyes held an intelligence rarely found in many people.

The second female portrait was of a young women with black hair tied up in a bun similar to Professor McGonagall and sharp emerald green eyes.

The final portrait reminded the young lord a lot of Professor Sprout being an elderly plump lady who still had light blonde hair and a warm smile.

"Well young man? Are you going to introduce yourself?" This came from the elderly lady with blue eyes.

"umm.. Yes I am, my names Harry Potter" came the stuttered reply.

"Oho! One of my descendants then!" This came from the largely built man with sword.

"Hush Godric, that can't be all otherwise he wouldn't be here" the plump lady stated.

"Yes, come on boy. What's your full name?" The grey eyed man said.

"Harry James Potter-Black-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Le Fey Emrys" the young Lord stated quickly leaving the portraits gobsmacked.

"This can't be possible!" The oldest male exclaimed.

"Um, sorry sir but why can't this be possible?" Harry asked nervously.

"Myrddin Emrys is my name young man, or merlin if you prefer. Now the reason this shouldn't be possible is because when me and Morgana passed on without heirs we created a spell that looked for several qualities in a person. For my lordship the magic looked for someone that was pure of heart and the magic would also look for someone who is close to being as magically powerful as I am."

"My lordship" started the elder lady, who I assumed was Morgana Le Fey "looked for similar qualities, however the difference being that my lordship required that the heir has to be grey wizard of equal parts, meaning that they can use the dark arts for a good purpose without turning evil."

"Ooookay, wait, who are the rest of you?"

"Well my heir, I am Godric Gryffindor, master of transfiguration and swordsmanship" the lion warlock stated proudley.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw young heir, master of runes, rituals, wards and spell creations" the youngest portrait said kindly.

"Well if I must greet you then I am Salazar Slytherin, master of potions, parsel magic and the dark arts" came the snide relpy from the snake founder of Hogwarts.

"Be nice Sal" chided the friendly plump lady "and my name is Helga Hufflepuff young man and I am a master of herbology, potions and the crafting of wands/staffs."

"And we are, as you know, Myrddin Emrys and Morgana Le Fey" stated the eldest lady proudly.

"Wait, weren't you the dark lady of the time and merlin's enemy? Why are you here?" Harry asked confused that two supposed mortal enemies had portraits in the same vault.

At this point Morgana sent a sharp glare towards Merlin who looked very embarrassed all of sudden "Well" Morgana huffed "are you going to tell him or shall I?"

"Ah yes, well you see I may have ever so slightly exaggerated one night in the local tavern when Morgana was a bit angry at me and in jest I may have just slightly compared my lady's wrath to that of a dark lady" Merlin stammered at the beginning and finished in a whisper, looking anywhere but at Morgana who was still seething with fury.

"And from there rumours started and all of a sudden history says that I'm the most feared dark lady ever" Morgana finished still sending Merlin a look of loathing.

"It was only a joke" Myrddin mumbled qiuetly.

"What was that!"

"Nothing dear"

Of course seeing the supposed greatest wizard of all time being glared into submission by his wife set of around of laughter among Salazar and Godric.

Harry being numbed from everything due to meeting 6 of the greatest sorcerers of all time finally broke out of his shock and quickly asked what they are all doing here.

"Well my boy we (here he pointed to Godric, Rowena, Salazar, Helga, Morgana and himslef) are going to train you in our specialised fields of magic"

"How though? I cant exactly come to this vault all the time to train" harry asked whilst looking around the vault in question. I was very sparse with only a few scraps of parchment and a staff right in the middle of the vault.

"Go over to scrolls harry... no not that one, the one on the left... yes that's the one.. Now read it... good now put it back and that should solve all our problems"

The parchment was the written location of Emrys castle as it was under the fidelius charm.

"The Emrys Lordship ring can act as a portkey to all propertiese under that family, it's the same for every family ring." Merlin stated before Harry could ask how to get there. "You can also bring several people with you if you want to train them as well".

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you at Emrys castel after I've finished shopping in Diagon alley and Knockturn alley"

After they'd exchanged their farewells Harry left the vault and made his way to the surface.

 **-Oo0oO-**

As he strolled through the bank and into the alley Harry began to think who he would want to come with him to train. Hermione was a definite yes. He also considered Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. He then thought back to the DA and all members who had great potential. Unfortunetaly there wasn't many. Susan Bones was one of them and being the future Lady Bones would help tremendously in the Wizengamot when he took his 8 seats. Another who showed promise was. Katie Bell was another who showed a lot of promise in DA, often being one of the first to master new spells. The Weasley twins were also remarkable in the amount of effort they put in, often using unorthodox methods to win duels, however he'd have to think about those two as they were close to Ron, Ginny and Molly and I'd hate for them to find out about my plans.

Continuing through the alley Harry decided to get a new wand crafted for him to beat the brother wand effect he had with Voldemort in the graveyard. As Harry entered Knockturn alley he didn't notice two people who began to follow him. One had short pink hair and a heart shaped face and was around 5'7". The older man had grey hair and scards across his face and stood at 6'2".

"Are you sure that's him Remus? Harry's about a foot shorter than him and definetely doesn't have that much muscle" Tonks finished with a slight blush.

"It's him Tonks" Remus stated confidently "He's my cub, I'd recognise him anywhere." And with that the two order members started to follow Harry.

 **-Oo0oO-**

As Harry entered the shop which said 'Hecate's wand crafters' a bell above the door rang through the office.

"Diagon alley is out of my shop, go right and keep going until you hit the alley kid" a tired old man said as he glanced up to see the nearly sixteen year old.

"I know sir, I'm here for a wand."

The man glanced up and asked "Crafted wands aren't cheap kid, have you got the money for one?"

"Yes" Harry stated confidently.

Getting a wand crafted was much quicker than it was the first time the potter heir got his wand from Ollivanders.

His new wand was made from wood of the Yggdrasil. The Norse believed that this tree connected to nine different worlds, whereas wizards believed that this wood is neutral in the types of magic it can use. Meaning it can use either light or dark magic without a preference.

The wand also had five cores; a phoenix feather from Hedwig coated in Basilisk venom, a Basilisk heartstring covered in phoenix tears and finally both feather and heartstring were covered in Harry's blood which linked the wand to Harry's bloodline.

After paying 100 galleons for the wand and 2 galleons for a wand holster Harry left the shop. As he was shutting the door behind him two pairs of hands roughly grabbed him and dragged him into a side alley.

"HEY! LET ME GO! WHO ARE.. Tonks? Mooney?"

"Hello pup" "Wotcher Harry"

They all stared at each other for several minutes before finally Tonks spoke "Sooo… where have you been Harry?"

"Gringotts" Was the only reply they got, as Harry wasn't sure if he could trust them yet.

"For the past week?" the werewolf asked Harry sceptically.

"Well seeing as Dumbledork has had the majority of my powers blocked for the past 15 years it took me a while for my body to get used to the changes" harry stated deciding half-truths was better than telling them about the Horcrux.

Remus looked livid that anyone, especially Dumbledore would limit his cub in anyway when he of all people know of the potter heirs destiny. Tonks was just confused about the whole matter.

"Why did Dumbledore block your powers what right did he have to do that?" Tonks asked going into auror mode.

"Why? I have no idea. But supposedly seeing as he was my magical guardian he thought he had the right to do so without telling me" harry stated whilst shrugging his shoulders.

"What! All blocks should've been removed as soon as the student enters Hogwarts it's illegal to keep them on longer than that as it can harm the witch or wizards magical core." Tonks said whilst Remus curiously asked "What do you mean **was** your magical guardian?"

Knowing this was going to be a long conversation and one that shouldn't be done in Knockturn alley Harry dragged them towards the Leaky Cauldron, chucked Tom the barman a couple of galleons a private room and then set up several silencing charms within the room.

"Harry! You can't do underage magic out of school again! They'll expel you!" Remus shouted in alarm.

"I know mooney, but it's part of what I have to tell you. Now I need a magical oath saying that you won't betray my secrets without my permission, especially to Dumbledore" Harry stated seriously whilst looking them both in the eyes.

Remus didn't hesitate and pulled out his wand, lifted it into the air and stated "I, REMUS JOHN LUPIN DO SWEAR ON MY LIFE AND MAGIC TO NEVER BETRAY HARRY JAMES POTTERS SECRETS WILLINGLY WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION, SO MOTE IT BE!"

Tonks hesitated for a moment but repeated Remus's actions by lifting her wand and stating "I, NYMPHADORA TONKS DO SWEAR ON MY LIFE AND MAGIC TO NEVER BETRAY HARRY JAMES POTTERS SECRETS WILLIINGLY WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION, SO MOTE IT BE!"

Harry looked relieved at this and sat down and told them both about his meeting with the goblins, the ritual to remove the blocks (but not about the horcrux), his lordships and his meeting with the founders, merlin and morgana.

 **-Oo0oO-**

After several hours of explaining the details of the last week and reiterating their promises to keep his secrets they both left and offered him their support one last time.

As Tonks was leaving she said "Harry right now the wisest thing to do would be to go to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE (Department for Magical Law Enforcement) and tell her about the blocks with the list from Gringotts so you can press charges against Dumbledore."

"I know Tonks, I'll think about it and go see her sometime next week." Harry then left and booked a room for the night and fell asleep instantly.

 **AN: I KNOW MY SPELLING ISN'T GREAT SO IF ANY ERRORS ARE SPOTTED PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL FIX IT, THANKS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I also apologise in advance if there is anything in here that seems to be written from another author, it is not intentional.**

 **'** **Mind speech with Hedwig'**

"Normal speech"

$Parseltongue$

" _Spells_ "

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 5**

 **Previously….**

After several hours of explaining the details of the last week and reiterating their promises to keep his secrets they both left and offered him their support one last time.

As Tonks was leaving she said "Harry right now the wisest thing to do would be to go to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE (Department for Magical Law Enforcement) and tell her about the blocks with the list from Gringotts so you can press charges against Dumbledore."

"I know Tonks, I'll think about it and go see her sometime next week." Harry then left and booked a room for the night and fell asleep instantly.

 **Now….**

Harry woke in the morning feeling lighter and happier than he'd felt in a long time. He was just about to fall back to sleep again when there was a pecking sound at the window.

Groaning at getting up earlier than he would have liked, he walked to the window and let the owl in which turned out to be another Gringotts high priority owl.

As soon as the letter was untied from the owl it flew off without waiting for a treat or reply. Intrigued as to what the goblins would want with him so soon after their meeting he opened the letter.

 **To Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Le Fey-Emrys**

 **As per the agreement of our meeting yesterday, here is a list of your assets per house.**

 **May your gold flow freely**

 **King Ragnok Gringott**

 **Bank manager – Gringotts, London**

 **Potter-Black-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Le Fey-Emrys account manager**

 **House of Evans**

 **150,000 galleons, 75,000 sickles, 25,000 Knuts**

 **#4 Privet drive**

 **Lily pad apartment, London**

 **5% Daily prophet**

 **House of Potter**

 **150,000,000 Galleons, 200,000 sickles, 150,000 Knuts**

 **Potter library, Potter heirlooms (Weapons, armour, jewellery)**

 **Potter manor, wales**

 **Potter cottage, Scotland**

 **Marauders hideaway, island hidden under the fidelius charm**

 **20% Daily Prophet**

 **40% Quality Quidditch Supplies**

 **33% Weasley Wizard Wheezes**

 **House of Black**

 **120,000,000 galleons, 150,000 sickles, 100,000 knuts**

 **Black library, Black heirlooms (Weapons, armour, jewellery)**

 **Black manor, hidden under the fidelius charm**

 **Black castle, Germany**

 **35% Daily propher**

 **House of Gryffindor**

 **400,000,000 galleons, 300,000 sickles, 200,000 knuts**

 **Gryffindor library, Gryffindor heirlooms (Weapons and armour)**

 **¼ Hogwarts castle**

 **Gryffindor castle, Hastings**

 **House of Ravenclaw**

 **250,000,000 galleons, 200,000 sickles, 150,000 knuts**

 **Ravenclaw library, Ravenclaw heirlooms (weapons and jewelry)**

 **¼ Hogwarts castle**

 **Ravenclaw manor, Kent**

 **House of Peverell**

 **10,000,000 galleons, 5,000 sickles, 3,000 knuts**

 **Peverell library, Peverell heirlooms (weapons, armour, jewellery)**

 **Most notable heirlooms: Antioch Peverell's wand (stolen), Cadmus Peverell's ring (missing) and Ignotus Peverell's cloak of invisibility**

 **Peverell castle, Greece**

 **House of Le Fey**

 **1,000,000 galleons**

 **Le Fey library, Le Fey heirlooms (Jewellery and weapons)**

 **Basilisk eggs**

 **Le Fey castle, Northern coast of Scotland**

 **House of Emrys**

 **Merlin's staff**

 **Emrys library**

 **Emrys castle**

 **Portraits**

"Well Hedwig, looks like I won't need a job for a while" Harry said to the previously sleeping immortal being.

 **'** **That's great my harry, now let me sleep'** the grouchy bird replied.

 **-Oo0oO-**

After Harry had gone through his morning ritual of showering, shaving and cleaning his teeth he decided to set up the enchanted items from the Peverell family vault. The first was the ring which was set up to work as a switching spell for the wearers clothes. Harry was preparing his dragon hide grieves, vambrace and basilisk hide chest armour for the switching spell and just as he got to his weapons he had an idea.

"AS CURRENT LORD GRYFFINDOR AND HEIR TO GODRIC GRYFFINDOR I CALL THE SWORD OF GRYFFINDOR TO ME!" and has he'd hoped it faded into existence in his hand.

Placing the sword on a sheath across his back as well as the pair of Rowena Ravenclaws daggers in sheaths, one on his hip and another attached to his grieves. Harry also placed his new wand in its holster so that he would only use it for battle and give everyone else the illusion of only having his holly phoenix feather wand.

Once this was done he activated the switching spell and was left nude in the middle of his room at the leaky cauldron. Thanking merlin that he was in private when he decided to do this he put on some comfortable muggle clothes (jeans, trainers, t-shirt and open shirt). Finally he got his trunks out from yesterday and placed all the books in the library compartment of the multi-compartment trunk he retrieved yesterday from the Peverell vault. Once this was done he got his personal trunk and emptied the important items such as his Firebolt (which McGonagall gave him before he left), school books, cloak of invisibility and the photo album that Hagrid gave him at the end of first year.

When all this was done the young potter remembered what Lady Longbottom had said at the train station.

 _"_ _It would be best Mr Potter if you look more at your family history as well as family alliances before you take up your titles upon your majority otherwise you will be woefully unprepared. Good day Mr Potter."_

Deciding that checking the family alliances before just charging into the Wizengamot without a plan would be best he reached into his trunk and grabbed the Potter family grimoire.

As he opened his families grimoire he saw the contents of books, after aa while of checking through the list he found the one he was looking for ' _Alliances and blood feuds of the House of Potter (Self updating)_ '.

 _The house of Potter, being one of the oldest houses in Britain and a member of the founding fifteen of the ministry of magic has many alliances and blood feuds since the founding of the house._

 _The most notable alliance is between the Houses of Potter, Longbottom and Bones which has been in place for the last 900 years. These three houses being Most Ancient and Most Noble houses hold a lot of power in our world and the three houses tend to be a voting block by themselves, however because of the leadership qualities that are possessed by Bones', Potters and Longbottoms they tend to have a large group of followers in the Wizengamot with many members of these three houses becoming Minister for Magic, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and when the International Confederation for Wizards was founded in the 1600s also becoming popular choices for Supreme Mugwump._

 _These three houses used to be large houses filled with dozens of members each, however due to the war with Gellert Grindlewald and Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort these houses have been lowered to four Longbottoms, two Bones' and just one surviving Potter._

 _Other notable alliances within the Potter history are the alliance between House Potter and the lower houses of Malfoy and Weasley. However on two separate occasions either the Malfoy family or Weasley family was caught in an attempt to marry a daughter into the house of Potter, get the daughter pregnant, kill the husband and then steal the Potter families vast fortune. Whilst at the time both families of Malfoy and Weasley were moderately wealthy these attempted line thefts caused the Noble house of Weasley to lose their nobility bringing the house down to clan Weasley and most of their money apart from a single property in Devon, whereas the Malfoy family was able to keep their nobility and managed to gain most of their money back over the centuries._

Harry closed the book and just sat there staring at a stain on the floor for ten minutes before Hedwig grew concerned.

 **'** **My Harry? Are you okay?'** She asked gently whilst trilling a phoenix song.

"Well on the plus side Malfoy can't mock my family anymore for being 'inferior' to the Malfoy family" Harry said whilst trying to remain upbeat and positive.

 **'** **And on the downside my Harry?'**

"It seems that this isn't the first time the Weasley's have betrayed a Potter for personal gain" he said quietly with a tear falling down his cheek.

 **-Oo0oO-**

After several hours of contemplating the young lord decided to send Hedwig off with a letter to Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom.

 **To Madame Bones/ Longbottom**

 **I have a matter of vital importance I would like to discuss with both you and your heirs Susan Bones/ Neville Longbottom and would appreciate the help from the family alliance my house shares with the Bones'/ Longbottoms.**

 **If you are available to meet I shall hire a room at the Leaky Cauldron for tomorrow evening, 3** **rd** **July at 6PM. If this time is not agreeable with you please let me know as soon as possible.**

 **From**

 **Lord Harry James Potter-Black**

'No need to let them know about all my lordships in a letter, I'll tell them tomorrow if they turn up'

 **-Oo0oO-**

Deciding it was best to start training himself now for the rest of the day the potter heir decided to start Occlumency training. Even though he no longer shared the connection with the dark lord it is still an invaluable subject to learn because in addition to keep one's mind from being invaded by a legilimens *cough* Snape & Dumbles*cough* it helps you organise your mind so that learning and remembering new subjects.

Whilst reading a book on Occlumency written by Morgana Le Fey Harrys rage at Snape increased more and more by each page he read. Apparently the first step of learning Occlumency requires meditation for short periods of time to reach the persons mindscape. This can take anywhere between hours to do for amateurs and seconds for professionals.

A warning note on the first page says that repeated brutal legilimens attacks on an unprotected mind will not help protect the mind but can lead to significant brain damage if done regularly.

Harry having read the chapter on meditation chose to begin this step for the rest of the day, only going down to the pub to eat at lunch and dinner.

To reach ones mindscape is severely hard to do for beginners because it requires the learner to clear their mind before they can visualise their inner mind. When the Le Fey heir chose to give up for the night he felt he had made progress towards his mindscape.

 **-Oo0oO-**

When the Potter lord woke in the morning he decided to try meditating again for a few hours to reach his mindscape.

After a while he felt he had accomplished something when all of sudden he was nearly blinded by a bright light. Opening his eyes he was still in his dark room in the Leaky Cauldron.

Deciding to read up on the Occlumency book some more before lunch he found something interesting.

 _After meditating you will reach your mindscape. The mindscape is also where the witch or wizard can see their magical core which can be broken off into another branch of mind magic called auramency, a practice in which the learner can hide their auras from other magical beings. Most witches and wizards will see a small 3 meter sphere as the representation of their magical core, however powerful warlocks can have a much larger magical core and thus can lead to the learner being temporarily blinded for a few seconds after viewing their core._

'Uh' the young Potter stated intelligently 'they did see my power level rivalled that of Merlin'

Trying again he quickly found himself in his mindscape. After a few seconds of being blinded by the light of his core he was able to see it. Or them?

One core, the largest one was a light blue colour and seemed to be 30 metres in diameter. The second one was pure white and for some reason seemed familiar to him. As he approached he heard the trill of a phoenix and deduced that this core was his familiar bond with Hedwig. It was about 10 metres in diameter. The third and final core was the same size as the familiar bond with Hedwig, however this one was pure black and didn't make any sounds or bring any feelings of familiarity as he approached. He'd have to figure that one out later.

Feeling like he'd accomplished something in the several hours of meditating Harry gave it a break and decided to get ready for his meeting with the Longbottoms and Bones' as they'd sent their reply back with Hedwig last night.

 **-Oo0oO-**

Wearing the robes given to him by the goblins Harry was nervously awaiting the arrival of Lady Longbottom and Lady Bones. He had transfigured his robes a small bit so that the crests of most his houses were on the left hand side of his robes. On the top row of family crests were the Most Ancient and Revered Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Le Fey and Emrys. On the row of Most Ancient and Most Noble was the Black family crest. And finally below that was the crest of the Noble house of Evans. On the right hand side of the robes the Potter family crest was there, slightly larger than the other crests as he would always consider himself a Potter first and foremost.

At 6PM exactly the door opened to reveal Lady Augusta Longbottom, Lady Amelia Bones, heir Neville Longbottom and heir Susan Bones. Amelia Bones was a stern looking women with grey hairs, blue eyes and a monocle. Susan Bones seemed like a direct opposite of her aunt as she wore a kind smile, had brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

From reading the noble etiquette book for some time before this meeting he was more prepared to meet with nobility today that he was last week at the train station. And as such he went up to each lady and greeted them with a bow and by kissing their hands. When he got to Neville they both clasped each other's forearms and exchanged a one armed hug.

"Blimey Harry! That's a lot of houses right there!" Neville stated, drawing everyone's attention to the 8 family crests on his robes. "I only recognise 4 though, the Potter and Black crest and.. IS THAT THE GRYFFINDOR AND RAVENCLAW CREST TOO!" shouted the normally shy and reserved boy.

"NEVILLE! That is not behaviour befitting the future lord of house Longbottom!" chided the elder Longbottom.

Harry chuckled at Neville for a minute before saying "Yes Nev, those are the house crests for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

Madam Bones chose this moment to speak "Forgive me for asking Lord Potter but where does the Ravenclaw house come from, the Bones' have been allied with the Potters for generations and have never known the Potters to be descended from Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Well Lady Bones that would be because Rowena Ravenclaw gave birth to a second child who was a squib but was disowned. This squib chose the last name Evans and when his line was brought back to the wizarding world they managed to get recognised as a Noble house (here Harry pointed at the noble house of Evans crest) before more squibs were born, eventually leading to down to my mother, Lily Potter nee Evans."

"That is remarkable Mr Potter, sorry Lord Potter" Amelia corrected herself quickly.

"Please call me Harry Madam Bones, you too Madam Longbotton" both agreed and asked him to call them by their forenames as well.

"What about the other house crests Harry?" Susan Bones asked.

"One of those is the Most Ancient and Revered House of Peverell, thought extinct for six hundred years but I don't recognise the last two" Madam Longbottom stated.

"I doubt you would as those houses have been extinct for over a thousand years. Those crests are the Houses of Emrys and Le Fey" Harry stated with a smirk at the ensuing chaos he knew was going to happen.

"Emrys?! You don't mean… Sweet merlin!"

"Spot on actually" harry said with a smile.

"But how do you have control over a house that died out over a thousand years ago without any heirs?"

"Magic" Harry said with a wry smirk.

"Very funny Harry, now come on, how are you the heir of Merlin" Susan stated.

"I was serious! Somehow magic chose me as the heir of Merlin!" Harry admitted with a chuckle.

"Well as interesting as this is, I have a feeling you didn't call us here to gloat, so why are we here" Madam Bones said in her no nonsense voice.

"Well two reasons Madam Bones, the first being that I would like to take up my seats in the Wizengamot"

"And the second reason?"

"The second reason is that I would like to charge Albus Dumbledore with theft and child endangerment at least" Harry finished with a smirk.

 **AN: THE IDEA OF AURAMENCY CAME FROM ONE OF 'STARGATESG1FAN1' STORIES, I THINK IT WAS THE FIRST BOOK IN THE SERIES OF INHERITING A NEW PROPHECY. ALSO I'VE ADDED A POLL ON MY AUTHOR PROFILE PAGE FOR THE PAIRING IN THIS STORY, PLEASE VOTE SO THAT I HAVE AN IDEA OF WHERE I WANT TO GO WITH THIS STORY.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I also apologise in advance if there is anything in here that seems to be written from another author, it is not intentional.**

 **'** **Mind speech with Hedwig'**

"Normal speech"

$Parseltongue$

" _Spells_ "

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 6**

 **Previously….**

"Well as interesting as this is, I have a feeling you didn't call us here to gloat, so why are we here" Madam Bones said in her no nonsense voice.

"Well two reasons Madam Bones, the first being that I would like to take up my seats in the Wizengamot"

"And the second reason?"

"The second reason is that I would like to charge Albus Dumbledore with theft and child endangerment at least" Harry finished with a smirk.

 **Now….**

That announcement left room in shock for several minutes before Madam Bones was able to get control of herself and asked the young lord for proof of these crimes. Harry happily done so and provided the bank statements which implemented Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley as well as Severus Snape. He also handed Madam Bones his ability list to show on the blocks placed on him by Dumbledore.

After the proof was submitted Madam Bones told him it would take her a month to build up her case against the headmaster and to make himself ready to testify when his day in court comes.

The next order of business would be announcing the young lord of 8 houses in the Wizengamot in such a way that it would leave Chief Warlock Dumbledore off balance as well as cripple the lights voting block as Dumbledore had been voting as proxy for the Potter and Gryffindor seats for the last 15 years.

When the meeting was finished hours later everyone was satisfied that at the Wizengamot meeting on the 21st July would be very entertaining if nothing else.

 **-Oo0oO-**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Order of Merlin first class and Grand Sorcerer was seething in his office.

It started the evening the Hogwarts Express left for London. All of his devices that he'd been repairing since Potter had destroyed them in what he called a 'childish temper tantrum' (Ignoring the fact that the boy's godfather just died, Voldemort had tried to possess him and Dumbledore had finally told the boy the prophecy) suddenly stopped working.

Device tied to privet drives wards – stopped working

Device tied to the Horcrux in Harry's head – stopped working

Device tied to the multiple blocks on Harry's magic – stopped working

Device tied to the mail ward on Harry – stopped working

Device tied to Hedwig – Destroyed

Dumbledore immediately called for a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. 15 minutes later the elder Weasleys, Kingsley Schacklebolt, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Severus Snape, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Emmeline Vance and Mundungus Fletcher had arrived in his office.

"What's this about Albus?" Growled the scarred master auror.

"I fear something has happened to our young Mr Potter" Dumbledore said in his fake sad grandfather persona.

"WHAT! BUT PROFESSOR WHATS HAPPENED TO HIM?! WHAT IF YOU-KNOW-WHO HAS HIM?!" Molly Weasley screeched out, not out of concern for the last Potter but because off all the work she's put into stealing the Potter fortune.

"Well seeing as Severus has not been called to the Dark Lords side yet it suggests that young Mr Potter has not been captured by Tom." Dumbledore calmly stated. "Now I believe this to be something of a rebellion on Mr Potters part so he'll either be at one of his friends' houses or in Diagon Alley. Arthur, Molly I would appreciate it if you went home and waited for Harry, and tell Ronald and Ginevra that if they receive an owl to tell you. Remus, Nymphadora" here Tonks' hair turned a vicious red "I would like you two to traverse Diagon Alley for the next week to see if he turns up there. Mundungus if you would watch Knocturn alley just in case, Severus alert me immediately if the Dark Lord calls you. Everyone else will keep a watch on Hogsmeade as well as Longbottom hall, the Rook (Lovegood house) and Miss Granger's house in Kensington." With that dismissal everyone went to their patrol routes in the hopes of Mr Potter.

 **-Oo0oO-**

"WORMTAIL! GET IN HERE!" Voldemort shouted out from his throne room in Malfoy Manor.

The door was shoved open as Wormtail AKA Peter Pettigrew ran through the door towards his master.

"Y-yes master?" the rat whimpered after he'd kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe.

The dark lord gave him a look of disgust as he shouted "WHERE IS POTTER?"

"I d-don't know m-my lord, our spies in the order say they-y haven't found him e-eihter" Wormtail stuttered out.

" **Our** spies wormtail?" the dark lord drawled out in a dangerous voice.

"N-no my lord **your** spies, always your spies my lord" the rat quickly said.

"Good to know you remembered Wormtail, now FIND ME POTTER"

The rat ran as fast as he could to escape his masters ire.

"Oh and wormtaill?"

The rat turned around "" Y-yes my lord?"

"CRUCIO!"

Pettigrews screams echoed for miles around the county surrounding Malfoy Manor.

 **-Oo0oO-**

After Harry had woke up on the morning of July 4th and started the tiring work up placing up a small brick wall as a starter for his Occlumency barriers he decided it was time to visit Emrys castle.

Gathering up all his belongings in the Peverell trunk pendant he removed his holly and phoenix feather wand placed it on the Emrys lordship ring and clearly stated "Emrys Castle".

A hook behind the navel and he was off, already spinning across the country. He landed as gracefully as always, which is to say in a heap on the ground.

He'd landed in the courtyard at the front of the castle. The stone of Emrys castle was beige, and was clearly built to be able to defend against sieges. To his right there was a keep positioned on a hill. The castle had two entrances to it across a moat that surrounded the castle along with several towers lined across the wall that would've been used for archers to provide support in the castle and against external attacks.

However before he could continue to look at the castle he was cut off by a large squawk from behind him. Jumping behind he was face to beak with a large griffin. The Griffin had golden beak and talons with the feathers around its face pure white and the feathers from his neck down were a dark brown overall giving it a very majestic look.

Remembering his lessons with Buckbeak the Hippogriff harry stared in the eyes without blinking and bowed down low. After a minute of intense staring the Griffin finally bowed and went off in another direction with several other griffins. There was also a phoenix flying around the estate as well that was the opposite in colours to Hedwig, meaning that the immortal creature had a black feathered chest and white wingtips.

Continuing to look at the castle he found that it wasn't large by any means, maybe 1/10 of the size of Hogwarts castle. Going through the main doors you would find yourself in the entrance hall which had doors on the left and right hand side as well as a grand staircase that led to the second floor. As Harry entered the castle he went through the right hand doors which lead to the large dining area, which could maybe seat 100 people.

Carrying on through another door found harry in the greenhouse. However this wasn't a simple greenhouse like the ones found at Hogwarts, no this one was two storeys tall with all types of plants from mundane and peaceful to magical and dangerous.

Through another door Harry found a private study for the master of the house, which was filled with scrolls an random bits of parchment along with a journal titled 'The grand life of Myrddin Emrys: Mage, Advisor, Friend, Master and Husband'.

Across the hall from the study was a library with empty bookcases, several desks and 6 empty portraits located around the room. Thinking of hiring goblins later to copy all of the libraries that he has in his vaults for this personal library later he carried on to the other rooms.

Reaching the entrance hall again Harry entered the doors on the left hand side doors he reached the guest bedrooms and another set of stairs. As it turned out this entire wing of the castle was filled with guest bedrooms.

Returning to the entrance hall again and going up the grand staircase again to find three rooms. One was a large exercise room for sparring (both muggle and magical) which he would fill with modern exercise equipment later. The second room was another private study with another empty bookcase. The final room was the master bedroom filled with a king sized bed in a variety of colours from the Hogwarts houses from Blue to bronze, green to silver, gold to red and yellow to black. There were also a couple of sofas and recliner chairs surrounding the fireplace. Again there were several empty portraits.

 **(AN: I KNOW I DIDN'T DO IT JUSTICE BUT I WAS ATTEMPTING TO DESCRIBE WARWICK CASTLE IN EXTERNAL APPERANCE.)**

Returning to the private study on the second floor Harry found a book labelled 'Emrys Castle: Wards, Secrets and More'.

Opening the book the first chapter described how to key yourself into the wards. Following the books instructions Harry went to the entrance hall and shouted "I, HARRY JAMES POTTER-EMRYS CLAIM THIS CASTLE AND ITS WARDS AS THE MAGICAL OF HEIR OF MYRDDIN EMRYS, SO MOTE IT BE".

The sudden rush of information from the wards sent harry stumbling to the ground clutching his head while his mind sorted out the new information.

"Well that sucked" Harry said aloud to no one in particular. However he could of sworn he heard the chirping laughter of a bird over his familiar bond he shared with Hedwig but.. 'no I must be imagining it' harry thought to himself.

Going back to the study he was shocked to see 6 pairs of eyes all staring at him intently.

"You, young man, are late!" Merlin stated.

"Umm… Sorry sir, I've been…"

"STOP! I don't want to hear your excuses! You've lost several weeks of training because of your tardiness" Said Merlin.

"What do you mean by several weeks of training?!" Harry said confused as to how coming two days later than he said he would could possibly equate to missing several weeks.

"Honestly merlin you keep trying to rush ahead without telling the poor lad anything" the lion warlock stated "Now my heir the reason several weeks of training has been lost is because as the Lord of the castle you activate a specific ward which will change the flow of time within the ward, meaning that one day outside will equal one week inside."

"That's incredible, why isn't this common ward?" Harry asked astounded that something like this could ever fall out of favour with Wizards.

"Well I invented it and never told the other wizards how to replicate this feat" Merlin stated proudly.

"While there have been attempts to copy this ward none have come close to completely replicating it, and an added benefit of this ward is that your body will age like it would outside the bubble meaning that when you leave the ward it won't appear to your friends that you've aged at all." The lady Ravenclaw said.

"Amazing"

"Yes, yes everything to do with magic is amazing. Now have you got a plan to deal with your dark lords?" Salazar drawled out.

"Dark lords?" Harry repeated dumbly "You mean there is more than one?"

"Yes you dunderhead, from the sounds of it this Dumbledore person is just as dark as my heir" Salazar shuddered at this "Riddle, but just has a lot more patience to get what he wants."

"Umm.. not a detailed plan no" harry muttered quietly.

"Well come on child! What is your masterful plan!" Salazar goaded whilst Helga chided him for being rude.

"Well so far I plan to take my Wizengamot seats this year and train myself as much as I can this summer before September."

"That's it?" Morgana replied disbelievingly "What's to stop Dumbledore from taking you back to Privet drive and to just train for the summer is the vaguest response I've heard in a long time."

"Well I haven't had a lot of time to think a lot of it through yet" Harry mumbled out.

"Well my boy, I've got a study schedule for you for the next 7 weeks, go get a parchment and quill so you can write it down."

Harry looked around and found a spare piece of parchment and what looked like a phoenix feather quill.

"Right now write this down.." Merlin stated

 **Monday**

 **7:00-9:00 Physical exercises around the courtyard and sparring against dummies in the practice room**

 **9:00-9:30 Breakfast, shower, etc.**

 **9:30-11:00 Ritual magic with Rowena**

 **11:00 -12:00 Lunch/ Rest**

 **12:00-14:00 Animagus training with Godric**

 **14:00-14:30 Rest**

 **14:30-17:00 Politics with Salazar**

 **17:00-19:00 Charms with Merlin**

 **19:00+ Free time**

 **Tuesday**

 **7:00-09:00Physical exercise around the courtyard and sparring against dummies in the practice room**

 **09:00-9:30 Breakfast, shower, etc.**

 **9:30-11:00 Curses with Morgana**

 **11:00-12:00 Lunch/ Rest**

 **12:00-14:00 Potions with Salazar**

 **14:00-14:30 Rest**

 **14:30-17:00 Healing with Helga**

 **17:19:00 Transfiguration with Godric**

 **19:00+ Free time**

 **Wednesday**

 **7:00-09:00Physical exercise around the courtyard and sparring against dummies in the practice room**

 **09:00-9:30 Breakfast, shower, etc.**

 **9:30-11:00 Staff creation with Helga**

 **11:00-12:00 Lunch/ Rest**

 **12:00-14:00 Animagus training with Godric**

 **14:00-14:30 Rest**

 **14:30-17:00 Curses with Morgana**

 **17:19:00 Ancient Runes with Rowena**

 **19:00+ Free time**

 **Thursday**

 **7:00-09:00Physical exercise around the courtyard and sparring against dummies in the practice room**

 **09:00-9:30 Breakfast, shower, etc.**

 **9:30-11:00 Politics with Salazar**

 **11:00-12:00 Lunch/ Rest**

 **12:00-14:00 Potions with Helga**

 **14:00-14:30 Rest**

 **14:30-17:00 Wandless magic with Merlin**

 **17:19:00 Wards with Rowena**

 **19:00+ Free time**

 **Friday**

 **7:00-09:00Physical exercise around the courtyard and sparring against dummies in the practice room**

 **09:00-9:30 Breakfast, shower, etc.**

 **9:30-11:00 Animagus training with Godric**

 **11:00-12:00 Lunch/ Rest**

 **12:00-14:00 Parsel magic/ dark arts with Salazar**

 **14:00-14:30 Rest**

 **14:30-17:00 Transfiguration with Godric**

 **17:19:00 Ritual magic with Rowena**

 **19:00+ Free time**

 **Friday**

 **7:00-09:00Physical exercise around the courtyard and sparring against dummies in the practice room**

 **09:00-9:30 Breakfast, shower, etc.**

 **9:30-11:00 Potions with Helga**

 **11:00-12:00 Lunch/ Rest**

 **12:00-14:00 Animagus training with Godric**

 **14:00-14:30 Rest**

 **14:30-17:00 Charms with Merlin**

 **17:19:00 Curses with Merlin**

 **19:00+ Free time**

 **Saturday**

 **7:00-09:00Physical exercise around the courtyard and sparring against dummies in the practice room**

 **09:00-9:30 Breakfast, shower, etc.**

 **9:30-11:00 Spell creation with Rowena**

 **11:00-12:00 Lunch/ Rest**

 **12:00-14:00 Occlumency with Morgana**

 **14:00-14:30 Rest**

 **14:30-17:00 Ritual magic with Rowena**

 **17:19:00 Wandless magic with Merlin**

 **19:00+ Free time**

 **Sunday**

 **08:00-09:30 Physical exercise around the courtyard and sparing against dummies in the practice room**

 **09:30+Free time**

"Wow" was all Harry could say at the huge schedule

"I know that this seems like a lot Harry but I know you can do this you're strong, magic wouldn't have chosen you as my heir otherwise" Merlin encouraged.

"When do we start" Harry said determined to prove merlin's words about him right.

"Tomorow" Salazar said with an evil chuckle and a wicked grin.

 **AN: I'VE ALWAYS LIKED THE IDEA OF DUMBLEDORE BEING A DARK LORD PRETENDING TO BE A LIGHT LORD. BTW THE POLL SO FAR IS LEANING TOWARDS SUSAN BONES, WITH NO VOTES FOR TONKS OR HERMIONE. SO CARRY ON VOTING BECAUSE IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS I'LL CLOSE THE POLLS AND START WITH THE PAIRING.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I also apologise in advance if there is anything in here that seems to be written from another author, it is not intentional.**

 **'** **Mind speech with Familiar'**

"Normal speech"

$Parseltongue$

" _Spells_ "

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 7**

 **Previoulsy….**

"Wow" was all Harry could say at the huge schedule

"I know that this seems like a lot Harry but I know you can do this you're strong, magic wouldn't have chosen you as my heir otherwise" Merlin encouraged.

"When do we start" Harry said determined to prove merlin's words about him right.

"Tomorow" Salazar said with an evil chuckle and a wicked grin.

 **Now….**

It's been a weeks since I've started my training schedule and while it's a lot easier to concentrate and remember lessons now due to my Occlumency and lack of horcrux it is still a brutal training regimen.

I'd survived an hour after the meeting with the founders, merlin and morgana before I noticed a flaw in my logic when I got to the kitchen and found all the fridges empty. So I called Dobby to see if he would accept to work for me.

/FLASHBACK/

"DOBBY!"

POP!

"Master Harry Potter sir calls Dobby! What can Dobby do for great master harry potter sir?" the strange creature with tennis ball sized eyes asked.

"Dobby calm down, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to bond to my family, I'll still pay you and give you time off if you want them?"

Dobby broke down into tears at the generosity of the 'great master harry potter sir'. Needless to say two seconds later harry had himself a house elf.

"Now Dobby, what I need you to do is find a dozen more house elfs looking for work and then get started on dinner" Just as the command was finished Dobby vanished and minutes later the fridge and pantry started to fill with foods.

/END FLASHBACK/

The lessons themselves were brutal all on their own with each teacher being a vicious taskmaster. However they were all rewarding. Animagus training so far Godric had been him meditating for the lessons times of normally two hours at a time. The way Godric explained it to me my multi-animagi ability will not be every single animal as I thought it would but a set number of animals, how many depended on the power of the wizard with Godric having 4 different Animagus forms. In each meditation lesson I could see 7 forms shrouded in a mist, with each meditation the mist lifting bit by bit.

The lesson with Morgana was great as it reminded me of something I'd forgotten about the day at Gringotts.

/FLASHBACK/

"Mr Potter, if I recall correctly you said that you'd collected the Basilisk egg from my vault." Waiting for his nod to continue she said "Well why hasn't it hatched yet? Was there a problem with the egg?"

"No Ma'am I just kind of forgot about it until now" harry muttered afraid of getting on this witches bad side.

"Well? What are you waiting for go get it?" she said sternly in a way eerily similar to McGonagall.

A minute later I'd removed the multi-compartment trunk from my neck and pulled out the basilisk egg.

The Basilisk egg was about 5 times the size of a chicken eff and seemed to be cased in emerald green scales rather than the typical fragile eff shells.

"How and why can I hatch this? I mean as soon as it hatches I'll be petrified the moment it looks at me" Harry stated slowly.

"Don't you know anything about parseltongues boy?" at harry's negative head shake she sighed "Oh. Well then you should know that parseltongues are immune to the basilisks gaze, and merlin should know a charm for someone's eyes to make them temporarily immune as well. Now the egg was close to hatching when I put it under a simple stasis charm so a Finite incantatem."

 _"_ _Finite Incantatem"_

Immediately the scaled egg began to break away and a head slowly poked its way out hissing lowly as it emerged.

$Hello young one, my name isss Harry Potter$

$Greetingsss speaker, my name is Evelina. Are you my master speaker?$

$No young one, a friend not a master$

The small snake bobbed her head up and down in agreement and harry felt something singing within his core, but didn't realise what it meant until Saturday.

-TIME SKIP-

Halfway through Harry's Occlumency lessons with Morgana when she asked for a description of what he could see inside his core.

"Well there are three spheres, with.."

"Wait what do you mean three young man? At this point you should only have two! One being your magical core and the other being your phoenix familiar bond" Morgana stated.

"Well the third one is the exact opposite in colour to the phoenix bond, being pure black instead of pure white and it doesn't make a noise like the phoenix bond.. wait a minute, it is making a noise."

"Well don't leave me waiting young man, what sound? What is it?"

"It's Evelina Lady Le Fey"

Morgana gasped "you've developed that bond over just a few days? That shouldn't be possible."

"No not exactly, that sphere has been there since I saw it the day after I came to Gringotts, it was just.. I don't know dormant I guess until now"

"Mr Potter, I'm guessing you don't know but I'm going to ask anyway: are you aware of some of the possibilities that come with having strong familiar bonds with highly magical creatures?"

"No ma'am I don't, why what can do with Hedwig and Evelina?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well Mr Potter if your bond with both familiars is as far along as I believe it is the creatures can be absorbed into your skin to give an external appearance of a tattoo so that you can carry them with you anywhere without physically carrying a huge basilisk around."

"Wow! That's great!"

Needless to say I tried it right away with Evelina curling around my bicep and Hedwig covering my shoulder blades and most of my upper back.

/END FLASHBACK/

Rowena's lessons have also been highly interesting. Instead of doing theory in Ancient Runes like Hermione told me she's done for the past three years we spent the first two lesson on the theory and the next lesson straight onto the practical application of runes. For the first week, Rowena had combined Ancient Runes and Ritual magic lessons together just to give harry a head start for the weeks to come.

The elder founder of Hogwarts described a tribe she came across in her youth that used runes as a way to augment their abilities. These runic tattoos have many different practical applications.

One of the applications of runic tattoos is by placing them along the wrists it increases the user's ability to channel magic through that part of the body. This tattoo looked like a dozen Celtic knots tied together to form a band at the top and bottom of the forearm.

Another application of runic tattoos is to increase the endurance and strength of warriors by placing runic tattoos on the left hand side of the chest for endurance and the right hand side for strength. **(AN: /chest-tattoos-for-men/ NUMBER 7 IS THE TATOO FOR STRENGHT, JUST NOT SURE HOW TO DESCRIBE IT. /best-tribal-tattoo-designs/ NUMBER 10 TATOO FOR ENDURANCE, AGAIN JUST NOT SURE HOW TO DESCRIBE IT)**

A final runic tattoo that Rowena showed Harry was one that would boost his concentration to such a level that Occlumency would become a breeze. This runic tattoo was basically a celtic trinity knot, however instead of father, son and holy spirit for wizards it symbolises Mind, Body and Magic.

Because a lot of these runic tattoos were placed awkwardly for someone to draw on themselves Harry used one of the new elves, Gerald, to draw most of them. Harry chose Gerald because out of all of the elves he was the calmest and least likely to start bouncing with excitement halfway through the drawing of the runic tattoos. Because of the stress put on the body during and after the drawing of these runes Harry was given the rest of Friday and Saturday off.

An added benefit to these runic tattoos is that when they aren't activated they appear to be a very light dark shading upon the skin, which means that unless someone is looking closely they won't be noticed. My currently limited Metamorphmagus abilities manage to hide that as well when I'm concentrating on it. But when they are activated it isn't in the black ink it was done originally but a light blue glow covers all the tattoos.

-TIME SKIP-

After the first week the lessons became more bearable, not easier by any stretch of the imagination, but definitely survivable.

So far I'd found and transformed into several of my animagi forms. The first one was the owl, which was a jet black owl with piercing emerald green eyes. The second form was the Stag like the owl had black fur however the eyes were a warm hazel colour. The final form I've managed to change into was the wolf form which has silver fur and emerald green eyes.

The rest of my training has also been progressing nicely so far. While I was confident I could take Riddle at this point, I was confident that I could battle inner circle death eaters with relative ease.

Godric's battle transfiguration is a great form of combat and along with the conjuration will make him a dangerous foe on the battlefield. My ability to use swords as a weapon has also improved being able to take on two at a time at the intermediate difficulty.

So far Morgana had taught me a number of curses that the wizarding world has forgotten which in terms of dark arts makes me more dangerous than the average death eater but less so than the dark lord.

So far my Occlumency is pretty solid but I wouldn't want to test it against Snape, Dumbles or Riddle. The setup for my mindscape is to use Emrys castle has a basis for my defence. Because of the bond I share with Hedwig and Evelina I can use those in my mindscapes defence, which means that I keep Evelina in the moat and Hedwig watches the skies for legilimens attackes. I'va also organised my thoughts into the castle library by categorising them by people, organisations, emotions, etc.

Helga's and Salazar's lessons in potions have helped me more in nearly two months than the rest of my potion lessons at Hogwarts combined. I can now confidently brew up to sixth year potions material and the higher level material I can do with minimal amounts of supervision. I suppose it helps not having a dungeon bat breathing down your neck the entire lesson, but hey, maybe I'm just picky that way.

My innate healing ability means that my magic will now heal a lot of injuries fairly quickly, needing an hour at most to heal my abilities and Helga has taught me to use that gift on other people instead of just using it internally.

I've also come pretty far in the theory, and by Helga's estimates I should have an actual staff by the end of the summer.

Salazar's teachings in politics have allowed me to feel more confident for the Wizengamot meeting in 15 days (outside time dilation ward time). The Parsel magic is also a great branch of obscure magic that the only person who could defend against it if he knows it would be Riddle himself.

Merlin's lessons about teaching me wandless magic at first was a bit difficult but after the runic tattoos I have a firmer grasp on it and can cast up to fourth year spells wandlessly. He also showed me several unorthodox or forgotten charms that aren't typically used in duels and should surprise them enough to give you an upper hand 8 times out of 10.

 **-Oo0oO-**

After the seven weeks training (one week to everyone outside the wards) I decided I should get some friends to get involved with training to give them better odds at surviving the pointless blood war instigated by Riddle. First on the list was Hermione. Out of everyone she deserves to know about this more than anyone.

Using Hedwig to flame about a mile from Hermione's house in Kensington, I allow Hedwig to morph into my body like Evelina already is and change into my owl animagus form.

Using the owls innate ability to track people I make my way east for 10 minutes until I find her house. Circling around several times I don't see anybody so I fly down into a deserted alley and transform back.

 **-Oo0oO-**

'This is a waste of my time' Made-eye thought to himself. His motto of 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' didn't allow him to even mutter his complaints out loud. 'Why did Albus send me here? Potter's too smart to come out of hiding for a friend. Wait, what's that?'

'ah great another bloody owl' but the retired master auror was removed from his internal thoughts as the boy-who-lived suddenly morphed into from the bird into a person.

'Animagus? Tricky discipline to learn. The Potter boy must hide quite a lot from Albus if he doesn't know about this, ah well, won't help this time.'

A flash of red from Moody's silent stunner was the only warning Potter had before he was unconscious on the ground in an alley in Kensington.

 **AN: I'M PROBABLY GOING TO FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE CLOSING THE POLL ON THIS STORIES PAIRING.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I also apologise in advance if there is anything in here that seems to be written from another author, it is not intentional.**

 **'** **Mind speech with Familiar'**

"Normal speech"

$Parseltongue$

" _Spells_ "

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 8**

 **Previoulsy….**

'ah great another bloody owl' but the retired master auror was removed from his internal thoughts as the boy-who-lived suddenly morphed into from the bird into a person.

'Animagus? Tricky discipline to learn. The Potter boy must hide quite a lot from Albus if he doesn't know about this, ah well, won't help this time.'

A flash of red from Moody's silent stunner was the only warning Potter had before he was unconscious on the ground in an alley in Kensington.

 **Now….**

Harry awoke with a splitting headache which meant one of two things. One, I've knocked out by a bludger while playing quidditch. Or two, someone stunned me.

I groan as I roll over on the bed.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE POTTER!"

There is only one person who ever scream that at someone with a headache which means I've been stunned.

"Piss off mad-eye" I mumble into the pillow.

I quickly do an inventory of what I've got on me.

Lordship rings. Check.

Peverell trunk/ pendant. Check.

Peverell switching spe ring. Check.

Holly wand. Nope moody must have taken that.

Hedwig and Evelina. Check.

Out of that list he can probably see my familiars, but hopefully he assumes their tattoos, and my lordship rings but he can't remove those.

I internally smirk. This will be easier than I thought.

"Come on potter the world doesn't revolve around you and the headmaster wishes to see you." This came from a voice so snide it had to of come from the Hogwarts resident potion master.

"Ah but Professor Snape that is where you are wrong the world does revolve around me. It must do for you to place guards everywhere just in search of little ol' me"

"JUST GO DOWNSTAIRS POTTER! NOW!" Snape shouted as he stormed off.

"Where's my wand moody?" I growled out in a low threatening voice, which probably amused the old veteran more than intimidated.

Moody just walked off his left leg clunking every odd step and said over his shoulder "the headmaster has it Potter."

$Sssilly humansss, can I eat them?$ Evelina asked innocently.

I chuckled "No Eve, at least not yet. Come on girls lets go see Dumbledore."

 **-Oo0oO-**

Internally Dumbledore was jumping for joy. 'Finally that little brat has been found and I can start solving those problems that he's created over the last couple of weeks!'

As Harry entered Dumbledore was shocked. This wasn't the scrawny child that left on the Hogwarts express!

This Potter looks healthy and is standing proud! This can't be allowed! He must be weak and willing to follow for my plans to work!

 **-Oo0oO-**

The look of surprise on Dumbledore's face is only there for a moment. But it was there long enough for Harry to see it and he was inwardly grinning at how interesting this was going to be.

As Harry walked into the kitchen in number 12 Grimmauld place he sat down on the chair opposite Dumbledore and watched him while he waited for him to make the first move.

One of the first things he noticed was that the headmasters hand looked like it had been charred as it was black and lifeless. However on his hand rested a ring. A simple ring with a gold band a cracked stone, however this stone seemed to sing to his magical core along with another item in the room but he wasn't sure what.

After several minutes of waiting Dumbledore sighed and gave Harry his patented grandfatherly disappointed look.

"I must admit to myself that I'm upset at the actions you've taken these last few weeks harry my boy, I thought you could handle me informing you the details of the prophecy but it seems I was mistaken if this is what you do out of childish rage"

On the inside Harry was seething for several reasons. One being that he's trying to make like all the actions I've taken was because he told me the prophecy and not because he has stolen millions from me and kept my heritage from me. Another reason was because of the 'Harry my boy' remark, whilst his friends can call him Harry and he'll let Myrddin call him boy he would not allow this traitor and manipulator pretend to be affectionate just to get what he wants.

On the outside Harry just smiled at the Headmaster decided to play dumb "I'm sorry headmaster I don't quite know what you're talking about."

"Do you know what your actions have caused you Harry? The Dursley's were found dead last night in their home with the dark mark hanging above them."

That brought harry up short, he hadn't heard anything about his relatives but if he was being honest with himself he wasn't all that bothered by their deaths.

"Really headmaster? That is.. unfortunate" Harry stated calmly.

"Don't you care about their deaths Harry?" inwardly shocked that the noble Gryffindor could act so callously about his family's death.

"Not really no, I didn't ask for them to be killed but I'm not going to mourn the death of people who put me in a cupboard for ten years of my life."

'This isn't working!' Dumbledore thought 'Normally an act like this would have his nobility screaming that he apologise and try to atone for this mistake, regardless or not whether it is his mistake. Ah! I know how to bring him back to light.'

"Tom Riddle walked a similar path many years ago young harry, he became blunt to the death around him and soon started causing all the death around him. I believe you are following his path. You're going dark Harry." Inwardly Dumbledore was cheering 'YES! This has to work he'll serve' " **No** " 'the light again, I get my martyr and… wait what?'

"I'm sorry harry, what was that?"

"You heard me Professor, I said no, I'm not walking Tom's path"

"Well Harry maybe you just can't see it yourself but.."

By this point Harry grew bored and just extended his palm and sent a wandless stunner at Dumbledore. Reaching over to him he removed the ring on Dumbledore's charred hand and when he was reaching inside Dumbledore's robes for his wand he also grabbed the headmasters wand which sent a warm feeling up his arm and shooting into his magical core.

Deciding to investigate that more later, he pocketed the wand and asked Hedwig to take him straight to Hermione's house now, confident that any guards posted at her house would be gone since they believed he would still be talking with the headmaster.

 **-Oo0oO-**

Appearing in a burst of light in Hermione's bedroom might not have been the best idea if the wand pointed at his face was anything to go by.

"Ah, moody would be proud of you, and just as he reminded me about 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' as well."

"HARRY!" was the only warning he got before he was in a bone crushing hug. "How are you? Where have you been? Everyone's looking for you, you know? How could you run off without telling me? HARRY JAMES POTTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW!" Hermione shouted while stepping back placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Hermione please we don't have a lot of time so this is going to have to be fast, now, do you trust me?"

"With my life Harry" she responded without missing a beat.

"Good, now I can't stay here long Hermione and I'd like it if you and your parents would come with me so that I can keep you safe"

"Safe? But why would Vo-voldemort come after me?"

"Hermione, it's not Voldemort I'm worried about right now" Harry replied looking Hermione directly in the eyes. "It's Dumbledore that I'm more concerned with right now."

"WHAT? What's Dumbledore got to do with this? And why would he come after me?"

Harry sighed before stating "Hermione I've got a lot to tell you and it would take too long to tell you now, the chance that Dumbledore finds me is that much greater if we wait and I promise I will tell you everything. Now will you come with me?"

"What about my parents?"

"Go ask them now if they can come with us; trust me when I say I've got the room to spare"

Hermione nodded and made her way downstairs to the living room with Harry following close behind her.

"Mum? Dad?"

Both looked up to see their daughter and Harry Potter coming from upstairs and Dan Granger's eyes narrowed at the thought of some boy in a room alone with his little princess.

"Yes dear? Oh, hello Harry" Emma Granger

"Hello Mrs Granger, Mr Granger"

"Mum, Harry thinks we're in danger and wants us to come stay with him for a while" Hermione stated without preamble.

"Why's that?" the Granger male asked.

"Well sir, apart from Voldemort I also believe that Professor Dumbledore will use Hermione to get me to come out of hiding"

"The headmaster?" Emma asked in shock.

"Yes ma'am, I have a lot of proof that shows that the 'light' lord Dumbledore isn't as light as everyone thinks."

"What about our dentist practice? We can't just leave right now and cancel all out appointments."

"If it really is that important to you ma'am then Gerald can pop you there and back and will stay with you during the day encase the Order of the Phoenix or the Death Eaters show up."

"Gerald?" Hermione asked.

"One of my house elfs."

"House elfs? Plural?" Hermione asked dangerously. Suddenly all memories the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare (S.P.E.W.) came rushing back causing a shudder to ripple through Harry, and making him step back from Hermione with no small amount of fear of Hermione.

"Yes?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! AFTER ALL THE WORK I'VE DONE FOR S.P.E.W. YOU GO AND HIRE SLAVES?!"

"Hermione please can we have this conversation later? We need to leave." Harry pleaded.

Hermione huffed "Fine! But don't think I'll forget about this conversation mister!"

5 minutes later with the help of house elfs all the personal belongings had been popped to several of the guest bedrooms at Emrys castle and Harry sent Hedwig to take the Grangers to the castle.

When she returned Harry asked her to take him to Gringotts as Ragnok had asked for him several days ago via letter.

Arriving directly into Ragnoks office harry offered a bow to Gobin king before sitting down with Hedwig perched on my shoulder.

"Ah Lord Potter thank you for meeting me today, we have an important matter to discuss today" Ragnok stated whilst leaning forward in his chair.

"And what matter would that be Lord Ragnok"

"Marriage contracts"

"Contracts? As in more than one?" Harry asked, rapidly paling.

Ragnok chuckled "Technically, yes Harry"

"With who? Getting married to one would be hard enough with the future I've got let alone getting married to several people."

"Well there are two marriage contracts for you as Lord Potter and another one as Lord Ravenclaw."

"And which houses are they between Ragnok?"

"The marriage contract is between House Potter and House Weasley which was set up by your illegal magical guardian Mr Dumbledore as acting regent of the Potter family."

"HOW DARE HE!" Harry seethed.

"Yes, however due to the fact that he was your illegal magical guardian and that only the current Lord Potter can set up marriage contracts for his house make the contract null."

"And the second contract?" Harry asked greatly relieved that he wouldn't have to marry the youngest Weasley.

"Well this is a much older contract my lord, that was signed by Rowena Ravenclaw herself, but was never fulfilled because her line became squibs and when the Evans line returned to the magical world they didn't take up their inheritance of Lord Ravenclaw. Anyway the marriage contract is between House Ravenclaw and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of…"

 **-Oo0oO-**

Susan Bones was walking around the Bones' family manor when she came across her aunt Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE and current regent for the Bones' family pacing in the living room.

Aunt Amelia was normally a cool and collected person, she had to be to become the head of the DMLE and she only ever showed when she was deep in thought by pacing.

"Auntie? Everything okay?" Susan asked concerned.

"I don't know Susie, I've found something"

"What Auntie?"

"A thousand year old marriage contract between the House of Bones and the House of Ravenclaw"

 **AN:** **THE POLL IS NOW CLOSED AND WHILST IT WAS A TIE BETWEEN SUSASN BONES AND ALL OF THE ABOVE I CHOSE TO GO WITH SUSAN BONES AS FOR MY FIRST FIC IT WOULD BE EASIER FOR ME TO WRITE THAN A GROUP PAIRING.**

 **I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO HAVE FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED MY STORY OVER THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I also apologise in advance if there is anything in here that seems to be written from another author, it is not intentional.**

 **'** **Mind speech with Familiar'**

"Normal speech"

$Parseltongue$

" _Spells_ "

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 9**

 **Previously….**

"Auntie? Everything okay?" Susan asked concerned.

"I don't know Susie, I've found something"

"What Auntie?"

"A thousand year old marriage contract between the House of Bones and the House of Ravenclaw"

 **Now...**

A week had passed since Ragnok had told Harry that he would have to marry Susan Bones by his seventeenth birthday or lose his magic. Of course that week was also 7 weeks within the castle wards.

'Merlin I've got to get married within a year!'

Of course it could've been a lot worse than Susan Bones, seeing as Susan Bones is one of the prettiest girls in Harry's year. A true Hufflepuff as well; loyal, kind and always willing to help those who need it.

While this made Harry feel slightly better about the whole marriage contract, he was still anxious over the entire thing.

'What if she hates me? What if we hate each other? Will I get stuck with a person I hate forever just because of a dusty old contract?'

It didn't help Harry's nerves at all that he'd received a letter six weeks ago (six days outside ward time) from Madam Bones asking for a meeting between Lord Ravenclaw and the Regent for the house of Bones on the 18th July.

 **-Oo0oO-**

As Harry was getting ready for his meeting with Madam Bones and mostly likely Susan Bones as well he was mentally reviewing his training for the last seven weeks.

His swordsmanship skills were better than ever, able to take on four practice dummies set to expert level, or just one set to master level.

So far I've found 3 more of my animagus forms. The first one I managed to change into was a Griffin. The Griffin had black and white feathers with silver talons and beak. The second form u unlocked was a basilisk. This basilisk was about half the size of the one I fought in the Chamber of Secrets, meaning I was around 30 feet long. Finally the most recent one I've unlocked was my phoenix form. My phoenix form has the same colour of my magical core, meaning it is a light blue colour.

My training of battle transfiguration and conjuration has also improved significantly. Whereas before I would transfigure an object into packs of animals such as lions and wolves I've now moved on to magical animal transfigurations. I can now transfigure objects into packs of Griffins if I needed to. My conjuration is also much better now allowing me to immediately conjure a large marble wall now to cover myself from any curses.

Because of my lessons with Helga on healing as well as my innate ability to use raw magic to heal I can heal injuries faster than Madam Pomfrey could.

My potion brewing skills are also far better allowing me to confidently brew all N.E.W.T. standard tests without assistance and some of the lower difficulty potions required for a potions mastery thanks to Helga and Salazar.

My Parsel magic is also at a stage that it could possibly rival Tom Riddles as Parsel magic is a very rare skill and as such very few books have been written about it. Plus, seeing as Riddle didn't have the benefit of the snake founder of Hogwarts to guide him it is very likely that I know more Parsel magic than tom.

Right now my Occlumency training has also improved to the level where it could keep Snape or Dumbledore out for a few minutes at least but not indefinitely. My repertoire of curses taught to me by Morgana has also increased exponentially.

Rowena's teaching of rituals, runes and wards has been one of the hardest subjects to learn but it is a very worthwhile subject. So far my knowledge of runes and wards is at the level of a junior curse breaker for Gringotts. At the moment all his knowledge of rituals were theoretical as most had a certain time of the year that they needed to be performed on, normally Halloween.

Merlin had gone on from teaching charms to directly manipulating the magic around you to perform for a desired effect and Harry's wandless magic currently surpassed the headmasters control of wandless magic as by now all N.E.W.T. level spells can be done wandlessly by Harry.

As Harry was about to leave a Gringotts owl appeared pecking on the window. As Harry let the owl in it dropped off the letter and flew off immediately.

Reading the letter Harry suddenly froze. 'How could I forget!'

 **To Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Le Fey-Emrys**

 **You are listed as one of the primary beneficiaries of one Lord Sirius Orion Black and as such you are required to attend the will reading on the 22** **nd** **July 1996.**

 **The will reading will start at 09:00 and the will of the previous Lord Black will be read by King Ragnok**

 **-Silvertooth**

Using his Occlumency training Harry put the details of this letter away in his mind so that he could focus on the task at hand.

 **'** **Hedwig, can you take me to Bones' family manor?'**

 **'** **Of course my Harry'**

 **-Oo0oO-**

Pacing was a bad habit that Susan picked up from her aunt when she was nervous.

She was currently waiting by the floo for her betrothed to appear. 'I still can't believe Harry Potter is my betrothed! I mean every woman from 13 to 80 years old would love to be in my position! Am I happy about this arrangement? No, if Harry and I were ever meant to be together I would have preferred it to be by choice, not because of an ancient marriage contract!'

Little did she know that Harry had been having similar thoughts for weeks.

Out of nowhere that was a flash of light and a 'swoosh' behind her that had Susan jumping around with her wand extended before she realised what she was doing.

 **-Oo0oO-**

For Harry this was the second time he had arrived to see a wand pointed at his face.

After eyeing the wand for a few seconds before looking at the owners face he saw extreme shock for a moment before it gave way to a sheepish look.

Susan was completely red in the face as she stuttered out "S-sorry Harry, I mean Lord Potter."

Harry just chuckled nervously "Please Susan, just Harry we're friends after all.. right?"

Susan's face, if possible became an even brighter red.

"Absolutely of course we are. You look nice by the way Harry" Now it was Harry's turn for his face to turn crimson. He was wearing a custom made acromantula silk robe with his eight family crests across his chest. The dress robes were a simple dark green, bordering on black colour.

"T-thanks Susan, you're looking very beautiful tonight yourself" harry stuttered out shyly.

While both the teens were blushing Amelia entered the room with a wicked smirk.

"Susie, once you've finished flirting with Lord Potter please show him to the dining hall" Amelia called out just before leaving the Susie spluttering comments such as 'evil auntie'.

 **-Oo0oO-**

Dinner was a quiet affair. Clearly the elder bones was waiting till after dinner to bring up the subject of the marriage contract.

Halfway through the meal Madam Bones brought up the topic of O.W.L.S.

"So have you received you O.W.L.S. yet Mr Potter?"

"No ma'am, I didn't know that they had been sent out yet"

"Really? Well I thought that might be the case and I had Madam Marchbanks, the head of O.W.L. testing to send me your results" she said as she handed over the unopened letter containing his test scores.

Opening the letter Harry was disappointed at some of the results he received.

 **Harry J Potter**

 **Passing Grades: Outstanding (O), Exceeds Expectations (E) and Acceptable (A)**

 **Failing Grades: Poor (P), Dreadful (D) and Troll (T)**

 **Astronomy: A**

 **Care of Magical Creatures: E**

 **Charms: O**

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts: O+**

 **Divination: P**

 **Herbology: E**

 **History of Magic: D**

 **Potions: E**

 **Transfiguration: O**

 **We would like to offer our congratulations on receiving full marks for DADA, the only student to do so since 1943.**

 **If any of these grades aren't to your liking then please contact us before July 31** **st** **to book for any exams you would like to retake during the first week of August.**

 **From Madam Griselda Marchbanks**

 **Ministry office of testing**

Amelia must have seen the disappointment on his face because she asked "not to your liking Harry?"

I sighed "No not really, I'll just retake some tests in August I guess"

"Really? Which ones?" Susan asked excitedly.

"Well I'd like to take the Ancient Runes exam to get into the N.E.W.T. class as well as retaking Potions, Herbology and CoMC. I was also thinking of doing exams for classes not offered at Hogwarts as well."

"Oh? Such as?" The elder bones asked.

"Government and law seems like a good choice due to my titles, as well as healing, duelling and alchemy."

Both Bones ladies were floored. Alchemy was one of the hardest subjects to learn in the magical world and this young man just added almost as an afterthought. In fact the only master in the field of alchemy is that of Nicholas Flamel, as the mark of a master of alchemy is a philosopher's stone.

"Well that is an impressive set of exams, I wish you luck Mr Potter, Susan is also taking the Government and Law exam as one day she will have to take up the title of Lady Bones"

After the talk of exams had finished dinner passed quickly and quietly until they'd finished and moved into the living room.

"Well Lord Ravenclaw, you know why I called you here don't you?"

"Yes Madam Bones, the marriage contract between the House of Ravenclaw and the House of Bones."

"Good, now because this marriage contract is one of the archaic marriage contracts there is no getting out of it without the loss of both of your magical cores."

"I know ma'am"

"I know that the Potter fortune alone would've meant you can support Susan financially and adding in the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Black, Emrys, Evans and Le Fey fortune guarantees that you both could live several dozen life time's comfortably without the need to work so that doesn't concern me Mr Potter"

"But what does concern me Mr Potter is whether you can protect Susan from your enemies, because you can't deny you have an impressive list of enemies including Dumbledore, Voldemort, the several dozen death eater families and ministry members such as senior undersecretary Dolores Umbridge."

"Yes ma'am I do believe that I can protect my betrothed from har…."

Before he could finish the sentence a large gong rang through the manor followed by the wards collapsing onto each other.

At the same time an anti-apparition, anti-portkey and floo jamming wards were set up encompassing the manor.

A loud hissing voice rang through the manor.

"COME OUT, COME OUT MADAM BONES" Riddle taunted.

At this point Susan Bones rapidly paled whilst Madam Bones stood up, her jaw set and a determined glint in her eyes.

 **'** **Hedwig take Susan to the castle'** $Evelina, are you ready?$

 **'** **Yes my Harry'** $Of course I'm ready$

In a flash of phoenix fire Susan disappeared which alarmed the elder bones greatly.

"Don't worry Madam Bones, she's at my castle. She will be safe there I promise."

"What about you? This isn't the place for a child!"

"Any fight with Tom is my fight as I'm the only one who can defeat him"

"No! You are only a child! Now call your phoenix and leave!" the head of the DMLE ordered sternly.

"No" Harry stated simply as he walked to the entrance hall.

As Harry entered the vast entrance hall the main doors exploded inwards and when the smoke cleared it revealed Lord Voldemort and half a dozen death eaters.

"POTTER!" the dark lord hissed out in fury and mild surprise.

 **AN: I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO THE GUEST REVIEWER THAT POINTED OUT IN CHAPTER SIX WHEN I WAS TRYING TO EXPLAIN THE TIME COMPRESSION WARD I PUT IT AS 'ONE DAY OUTSIDE EQUALS ONE DAY INSIDE' WHEN I MEANT TO PUT 'ONE DAY OUTSIDE EQUALS ONE WEEK INSIDE' IN CHAPTER 6.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I also apologise in advance if there is anything in here that seems to be written from another author, it is not intentional.**

 **'Mind speech with Familiar'**

"Normal speech"

$Parseltongue$

" _Spells_ "

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 10**

 **Previously….**

As Harry entered the vast entrance hall the main doors exploded inwards and when the smoke cleared it revealed Lord Voldemort and half a dozen death eaters.

"POTTER!" the dark lord hissed out in fury and mild surprise.

 **Now….**

"Hello Tom"

"CRUCIO!" screamed Riddle "DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT FILTHY MUGGLE NAME!"

Harry simply sidestepped the torture curse.

Harry decided to repeat the words of Dumbledore from the ministry earlier this summer. "It was foolish to come here tonight Tom"

"And why is that Potter?" Spat the dark lord.

Harry chose not to answer and instead send out a curse towards the gathered death eaters.

" _Linea Sectis_ " out of the end of his holly wand came an overpowered ribbon cutting curse which spread 3 metres in length and took out 2 death eaters afraid to move. The curse completely tore through both death eaters chest and left 4 death eaters and a dark lord stunned that the Lights chosen champion killed the enemy instead of stunning and binding.

After several moments the dark lord responded "Nice Harry.. Very nice killing your enemy, but surely Dumbledore wouldn't approve the use of such methods?"

Being pegged as a Dumbledore supporter from Voldemort himself released a primal fury within the young lord as he used the Peverell battle ring **(AN: THAT'S WHAT I'M NAMING THE SWITCHING SPELL RING THAT HOLDS HIS ARMOUR, SWORD OF GRYFFINDOR AND CUSTOM CRAFTED WAND.)** and using his custom wand sent out a bone exploding curse " _Ossum Reicio_ ".

Riddle, now prepared for Gryffindor's heir to use dark curses to attack responded to Harry's attack by conjuring a wall and sent out his own curse.

" _Ignis Flagellum_ " from his wand whilst sending a silent and wandless curse hoping to catch Potter off balance ' _Fulmen_ '.

Seeing the two spells approach harry used the " _Protego Horribillis_ " to keep the fire whip off of him whilst unsheathing the sword of Godric Gryffindor to deflect the lightning bolt sent his way.

The battle continued in this style for several minutes both blocking or deflecting each other's increasingly dark spells. When it had reached the point where Riddle decided to try and coax Harry into joining him the entrance hall was a wreck. Debris littered the room and Madam Bones had been it in the back with a body binding spell by surprise by a death eater.

"Hmmm.. impressive Potter" Riddle stated "You know we could be great together Harry. You already have great power, but I can give you more."

"I'll never side with you!"

"I tire of this! KILL HIM!" Voldemort ordered his death eaters.

Harry just stood there smirking.

When Voldemort turned around to see the small basilisk sitting there smugly he went to apparate through his wards but as he was doing this he got hit by a single curse from Potter.

" _Castrandi Displodo_ "

Voldemort's scream of terror was a few octaves higher than it usually would be.

Just as Harry was getting ready to congratulate himself smoke began to waft into the entrance hall. Harry released Amelia from her body bind and out through what was left of the main door with the elder Bones following him.

Several shapes made out of fire were tearing their way through the manor. On closer inspection those shapes were made up of chimaeras and snakes.

"Fiendfyre" whispered Amelia.

"Come on, we need to leave now Madam Bones" as Hedwig appeared on Harrys shoulder.

Numbly nodding Harry held onto her shoulder whilst Hedwig transported them to Emrys castle.

 **-Oo0oO-**

After the reunion between Amelia and Susan back at the castle Amelia had to go straight back to the DMLE to organise the aurors encase of more attacks and then see what could be salvaged from Bones Manor. Because of this Harry decided to leave the time ward down for a few days, at least until the Wizengamot meeting on the 21st July.

It took a couple of hours of both Harry and Hedwig before Susan was calm enough to fall asleep on one of sofas inside the library in front of the fire.

While Harry was relieved at first that Susan had finally fallen asleep he then realised he had a problem several moments later. She'd fallen asleep wrapped around Harry and he couldn't get up without waking her. Harry stayed awake for another before sleep finally took him.

 **-Oo0oO-**

Harry awoke with a strange weight on his chest and something tickling his chin. Looking down he could see a mass of red splotched across his chest. It took him a moment to connect the red to Susan. During the night they must have moved so that instead of Susan resting on Harry's shoulder they had both laid down with Harry's chest as the younger Bones' pillow.

He tried to remain still to avoid waking her, but the sudden intake of breath and Susan's body going rigid told him that she'd just woken up as well and realised their position.

Susan started moving very slowly thinking he was still asleep and could get out of this position will little embarrassment.

Looking up to see emerald green eyes meeting brown eyes before Susan let out an "Eep!" and jumped of the sofa.

Both teens were blushing crimson with the heat coming off their faces in waves.

"Sorry" they both said in unison.

Hedwig was in the corner and made a funny chirping sound that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

After the awkward pause Harry spoke up "Soo.. Breakfast?"

Susan smiled timidly and said "yeah, please."

 **-Oo0oO-**

Over the next several days at Emrys castle Susan began to join Hermione and Harry's study routine. Of course neither Susan nor Hermione were at Harry's level yet but they were on their way to becoming formidable foes on the battlefield.

Madam Bones was shocked at first at the blatant disregard of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. However once Harry informed her of the purpose behind the training and the fact that the ministry couldn't track it Amelia somewhat. However as a ministry official she took the approach of 'if I don't see it then it's not a crime.'

On the morning of the 21st July Harry, Amelia and Susan used Hedwig to take them to Longbottom hall to meet with both Neville and Augusta.

"Good morning Neville, Lady Longbottom" Harry said whilst bowing at the waist.

"Good morning Lord Potter" came the official reply from Lady Longbottom whilst Neville and Harry just shook hands.

The Potter, Bones' and Longbottoms decided two weeks ago that the best way to introduce Harry to his rightful seats on the Wizengamot would be to leave it a surprise until the very last minute. To that end Harry had Hewig transport all of them to the Bones' official Wizengamot office.

Each old family had an office on the floor of the Wizengamot that led directly to the opening floor of the Wizengamot.

It was decided earlier that to show that the old alliance was still strong Harry would wait in the Bones' office until he was announced to the Wizengamot.

At 9:45 both Bones' and Longbottoms left the office, the elder two would be voting in proxy until their heirs were of age whilst the younger duo would be sitting with them like many heir do to get experience of the Wizengamot before they officially take their seat.

15 minutes later the majority of the seats were full and they were murmuring among each other waiting for the Chief Warlock to start the meeting.

"AS CHIEF WARLOCK ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE I CALL THIS MEETING OF THE WIZENGAMOT ON THE MORNING OF 21ST JULY IN THE YEAR OF 1996 TO ORDER" Dumbledore's voice boomed across the vast hall of the Wizengamot. His voices halting many conversations.

"Before we begin on the items we have on the agenda this morning is there any new matters that must be brought to the attention of the Wizengamot?"

"I do Chief Warlock" Augusta Longbottom declared "There is a young lord among us who wishes to take up his families ancestral Wizengamot seats as his right!"

"I'm sorry Lady Longbottom but we don't have any record of any heirs approaching their majority, which young lord would you be referring to?" Internally sweating. The Potter seat holds 3 votes and the Gryffindor seat holds 5, if he loses that then his voting block would be seriously crippled. AS it was it was all he could do to stop the dark families such as the Malfoy's and Notts from pushing through more anti-muggleborn laws. He may be a dark lord but he wasn't stupid! Any more inbreeding from the old families would result in most of the purebloods of Wizarding England becoming squibs.

"I am referring you Lord Harry James Potter Chief Warlock"

At this Harry left the Bones' family office and towards the centre of the Wizengamot.

"I'm sorry Lady Longbottom but as Harry's magical guardian I have not given him permission to be here. I'm sorry Mr Potter, you should come back next year when you reach the age of majority."

"CHIEF WARLOCK YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT LORD POTTER IS EMANCIPATED AND BY NOT ACCEPTING HIM TAKING UP HIS RIGHTFUL SEATS YOU ARE BREAKING THE LAW AND SPEAKING ABOVE YOUR STATION AS THE LORD OF THE NOBLE HOUSE OF DUMBLEDORE TO THE LORD OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER!"

Dumbledore sighed "you're right Madam Bones, I apologise it must have slipped my mind. Lord Potter if you would come up here to the centre here and claim any seats that you may possess. But remember you will have to show proof of each seat you take up by way of that seats lordship ring, or a written letter naming you the proxy of a seat."

"Thank you Chief Warlock" acting genial, at least in a public setting such as the Wizengamot.

Walking to the centre harry willed the Potter ring onto his finger and declared "I, HARRY JAMES POTTER CLAIM THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER SEAT AS THE RIGHTFUL HEIR THROUGH MY FATHER JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, SO MOTE IT BE!"

There was a flash through the room signifying the magic of the Wizengamot accepted the claims of the lord.

"Very well Lord Potter if that is.."

"No, Chief Warlock it isn't as you know full well that isn't the only seat you possess, after all you've been voting in it as well for the past 15 years."

"I, HARRY JAMES POTTER-GRYFFINDOR CLAIM THE MOST ANCIENT AND REVERED HOUSE OF GRYFFINDOR SEAT AS THE RIGHTFUL HEIR THROUGH MY FATHER JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, SO MOTE IT BE!"

Another flash swept through the room.

"Now on to other mat.."

"I apologise Chief Warlock, but I'm not finished yet."

Admitting defeat here Dumbledore just sighed and said "Very well carry on and inform me when you are finished."

"I, HARRY JAMES POTTER-PEVERELL CLAIM THE MOST ANCIENT AND REVERED HOUSE OF PEVERELL SEAT AS THE RIGHTFUL HEIR THROUGH MY FATHER JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, SO MOTE IT BE!

"I, HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK CLAIM THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE BLACK AS THE RIGHTFUL HEIR THROUGH MY FATHER SIRIUS ORION BLACK, SO MOTE IT BE!"

"I, HARRY JAMES POTTER-EVANS CLAIM THE NOBLE HOUSE OF EVANS SEAT AS THE RIGHTFUL HEIR THROUGH MY MOTHER LILY MARIE POTTER, SO MOTE IT BE!"

"I, HARRY JAMES POTTER-RAVENCLAW CLAIM THE MOST ANCIENT AND REVERED HOUSE OF RAVENCLAW SEAT AS THE RIGHTFUL HEIR THROUGH MY MOTHER LILY MARIE POTTER, SO MOTE IT BE!"

"I, HARRY JAMES POTTER-EMRYS CLAIM THE MOST ANCIENT AND REVERED HOUSE OF EMRYS SEAT AS THE RIGHTFUL HEIR AS CHOSEN BY MAGIC, SO MOTE IT BE!"

"I, HARRY JAMES POTTER-LE FEY CLAIM THE MOST ANCIENT AND REVERED HOUSE OF LE FEY SEAT AS THE RIGHTFUL HEIR AS CHOSEN BY MAGIC, SO MOTE IT BE!"

After the six additional flashes signifying that magic accepted the claims of the lord there was silence.

This young lord has control of 5 votes per Most Ancient and Revered House, 3 votes per Most Ancient and Most Noble House and 1 vote per Noble house. This one lord had control over 32 votes on his own! That was more than a quarter of the seats on the Wizengamot and 5 of those houses were Most Ancient and Revered Houses.

Many were nervous as it was well known that this young lord was a supporter of Dumbledore which meant trouble for the grey and dark factions of the Wizengamot.

The wizengamot seats worked in tiers, separated by the station of house. At the top tier was the founding fifteen of the Wizengamot and subsequently the Ministry of Magic. These seats were the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Emrys, Le Fey, Peverell, Potter, Black, Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Davis and the other two seats are the extinct lines of Rivers and Stark.

After Dumbledore came out of his shock he cleared his throat and asked "Does anyone else have any important matters to bring before the Wizengamot?"

At this it was Madam Bones' turn to stand up and declare "I, LADY AMELIA BONES OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BONES CALL FOR A VOTE OF NO CONFIDENCE FOR MINISTER CONELIUS OSWALD FUDGE, LORD OF THE NOBLE HOUSE OF FUDGE!"

"I SECOND THE CALL FOR A VOTE OF NO CONFIDENCE FOR MINISTER CORNELIUS OSWALD FUDGE, LORD OF THE NOBLE HOUSEN OF FUDGE!" Harry declared throughout the Wizengamot.

The vote went quickly after this as everyone wanted to garner the favour of the new lord, even the reputed dark families and when Harry declared that Amelia Bones would be a good minister for wizarding England in this time of war she was voted into the office of Minster of Magic almost unanimously.

 **AN: THE SPELLS I USED IN THIS ADMITTELY SHORT BATTLE WERE FROM 'ElMarquis' SHORT STORY OF 'Spells that should NOT be used on Snape at all though he is a dickhead'**

 _Ossum Reicio_ – Bone exploding curse

 _Ignis Flagellum_ – Fire whip

 _Fulmen_ – Bolt of lightning

 _Protego Horribillis_ – Shield against dark curses

 _Castrandi Displodo_ – Explodes recipient's testicles


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I also apologise in advance if there is anything in here that seems to be written from another author, it is not intentional.**

 **'** **Mind speech with Familiar'**

"Normal speech"

$Parseltongue$

" _Spells_ "

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 11**

 **Previously….**

"I SECOND THE CALL FOR A VOTE OF NO CONFIDENCE FOR MINISTER CORNELIUS OSWALD FUDGE, LORD OF THE NOBLE HOUSEN OF FUDGE!" Harry declared throughout the Wizengamot.

The vote went quickly after this as everyone wanted to garner the favour of the new lord, even the reputed dark families and when Harry declared that Amelia Bones would be a good minister for wizarding England in this time of war she was voted into the office of Minster of Magic almost unanimously.

 **Now….**

As they were leaving the Wizengamot session 4 hours later Harry walked up to Lady Longbottom and asked "Excuse me Lady Longbottom, but I was wondering if Neville could stay with me for the rest of the summer? I've been training with Hermione Granger and Susan trying to best prepare for the war as I can and I would like Neville to join us, if it's okay with you Lady Longbottom."

The Longbottom Regent didn't even hesitate "Of course Lord Potter, our families have always stood together in times of war and this time shall not be any different. If you could arrive at Longbottom Hall tonight at 6PM so he can pack."

"Thank you Lady Longbottom, I shall see you later"

With that done Hedwig took the Potter Lord and the two Bones' to Emrys castle.

 **-Oo0oO-**

At 6PM exactly Harry arrived in the entrance hall in Longbottom Hall. Seeing Neville next to a trunk next to the floo the two walked towards each other and embraced each other in a one armed hug.

"Good to see you Nev, ready to go?"

"Yeah can't wait, it'll feel nice to be doing something to prepare for this war."

"Okay then Neville hold my arm and.."

At that moment the floo flared to life and out came Luna Lovegood wearing a backpack over her shoulder.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving without me Lord Potter" Luna said in her normal dreamy fashion with unfocused eyes.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Harry asked while the Longbottom heir's cheeks took on a pink tinge whenever he looked at Luna.

"I'm going with you Harry Potter" she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What.. but.. how did you know we were meeting here at this time?" Harry spluttered out.

"The nargles told me of course"

"Oookay then, well we'd love to have you with us Luna" Harry said with a subtle glance towards Neville to see him nodding his head vigorously.

 **-Oo0oO-**

At the castle it was normally just Neville, Luna, Hermione, Susan and Harry during the day and during the nights Mr and Mrs Granger would stay the night in the guest quarters. On odd days Lady Longbottom would show up just to see Neville and the now Minister for Magic Amelia Bones would turn up to see Susan as well.

After the Wizengamot meeting Harry had sent a letter to Madam Marchbanks requesting to take exams for Ancient Runes, Potions, Government and Law, Duelling, Healing and Alchemy. When the reply came back he was notified that all those exams could be done on the same day on the 5th August.

 **-Oo0oO-**

It was 08:45 in one of the more luxurious conference rooms at Gringotts that the goblins let their more important customers use and Harry was patiently waiting for the will reading to start. At the head of the table was King Ragnok and on his right was Harry. Hermione was also in the conference room on Harry's right.

At 9AM exactly half a dozen goblin warriors marched in the people named in his godfathers will. Those people being Dumbledore, Nymphadora and Andromeda Tonks, Mooney, the 4 youngest Weasley's, Arthur and Molly.

After the family had been marched in the warriors all stood at attention along with walls behind the humans.

"Harry dear! How are you? It was very rude of you to run off like that!" Molly Weasley admonished.

Harry just gave her a cold glare but remained silent.

"Ah Harry my boy, would you mind returning my wand to me please? I never got the chance to ask you for it yesterday."

Just as the young lord was going to tell Dumbles where he could shove his wand Ragnok cleared his throat.

"This is the will reading of Sirius Orion Black, we ask that you be quiet during the reading or you will be forced to leave. Now let's begin.."

 **"** **I, Lord Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind and body hereby declare this my final Will and Testament and all other wills before this are to be declared void.**

 **Firstly to Hermione Jane Granger I bequeath you 10,000 galleons for always being there for Harry when I couldn't be there.**

 **Next to Remus John Lupin I bequeath you 100,000 galleons and I name you my successor as Harry's godfather in the hope that you will always be there for Harry.**

 **Thirdly to Nymphadora and Andromeda Tonks I leave you 50,000 galleons each and welcome you back to the Black family.**

 **To Fred and George Weasley I leave you 10,000 galleons in the hopes that you can build that joke shop you always wanted to.**

 **To Ronald Billius Weasley I leave you 30 sickles. If you don't understand the meaning ask Hermione. If you'd given up your jealousy of the Potter fortune and treated Harry like a friend instead of a means to an ends you would've got a large part of my fortune traitor."**

Ron stood up and spluttered in indignation before a goblin sword was placed at his neck forcing him to sit down again.

 **"** **To Molly Weasley I leave you the same as I did for your son for the same reasons, and I want you to know that you'll never get your hands on the Potter or Black fortunes.**

 **To Ginevra Molly Weasley I also leave you 30 sickles for the same reasons. I'm not sure how you can live with yourself Ginevra, going through with Dumbledore's plan just to get the Potter fortune.**

 **To Arthur Weasley I leave you with my sincerest apologies. William, Charlie, Fred and George are great kids Arthur but too much off Molly's influence was placed on Ron, Ginny and Percy.**

 **To Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore I bequeath you 30 sickles as well as a reminder. The Lord Black hears all that happens within his home, meaning that I heard you telling Molly of your plan for Harry to die killing Voldemort, conveniently leaving you his estate whilst you run in at the last minute and kill Voldemort for the glory of killing another Dark Lord. I hope you suffer in the worst pits of hell Albus.**

 **Finally to Harry, I leave you the rest of the Black estate including the Black title in the hopes that if you haven't then you can get out from under Dumbledore's thumb. Good luck Harry, I'm proud of the man you've become but I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you become that person."**

Molly, Ron and Ginny looked like they were close to bursting point with their anger but knew enough to hold it when next to the goblin king. Arthur, Fred and George were all sad over the departure of Sirius and disappointed in the actions of their family. Albus was just sitting there portraying his calm grandfather persona to everyone to hide the anger he was feeling towards that 'meddlesome mutt'.

Seeing as the will reading was over Ragnok left with his guard whilst Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and left with Hedwig.

Straight after they got back from the will reading they activated the castle wards again.

 **-Oo0oO-**

-TIME SKIP-

After nine weeks the teens turned off the time compression ward to celebrate the two males 16th birthday.

It was at this party that the relationship between Susan and Harry evolved from just awkward glances at each other to officially dating.

 **-Oo0oO-**

They were sitting on the sofa in the library that they'd fallen asleep on so many weeks ago just relaxing. The party had died down hours ago with most people going to sleep and Neville and Luna going outside for 'some air'. It hadn't escaped anyone's notice that the two would exchange secret glances or smiles when they thought no one was watching and it seemed everything had come to a head with those two.

Susan was sitting on the sofa watching the grandfather clock in the corner.

"What's on your mind Susie?" Harry asked as the clock chimed midnight.

"This" Susan stated as she gathered her courage and kissed Harry. It was chaste but that didn't make it any less special, in fact it seemed to make it more pure for the couple's first kiss "Happy Birthday!"

"Yes it is" the Potter lord declared.

 **-Oo0oO-**

It was a few days later that the Madam Bones informed him that the trial against Dumbledore, Snape, the Weasley matriarch and the two youngest Weasley's was set for the 7th August.

Harry now spent most of his time revising or relaxing with Susan in the courtyard or on 'their' sofa in the library talking about their past or the hopes for the future.

For example Susan wanted to go into Healer training at St Mungo's after she finishes school but felt a lot of pressure to go into law enforcement from a lot of her peers.

Harry had declared that he hadn't given it a lot of thought, but originally he wanted to go into law enforcement and join the Auror corps but gave that up as he decided he didn't want to fight dark wizards forever.

 **-Oo0oO-**

The fifth of August came and went with Harry going into the Ministry for his O.W.L.s. The theory for Government and Law, Potions, Ancient Runes and Healing were fairly easy due to his tutoring under Rowena, Salazar and Helga. Whereas the theory for the alchemy exam was considerably harder with questions asking for the exact process of transmuting lead into gold. The theory for herbology and CoMC was also simple to some of the things the founders tested him in.

The practical portions for potions and Runes were also quite easy as had a lot of practice with using runes and not just the theory. The healing exam was also simple due to his innate healing ability. The practical portion for herbology was going well until he got bitten by one of the Venemous Tentacula. Harry received bonus points in CoMC when he bought his own phoenix familiar to the examination. For the duel he had to go against a junior auror with him being scored on how long he can last against the auror.

Harry won the duel with two spells. One colour changing spell which caused the auror to freeze up as the spell would take the colour it's turning the recipient into, in this case a killing curse green. The second was a simple " _Stupefy_ ".

The practical portion of the Alchemy exam required Harry to change a small portion of lead into gold and back again.

 **-Oo0oO-**

As the last Potter was only one of half a dozen people taking tests at the ministry the day before it didn't take long before he got his results on the 6th August.

 **Harry J Potter**

 **Passing Grades: Outstanding (O), Exceeds Expectations (E) and Acceptable (A)**

 **Failing Grades: Poor (P), Dreadful (D) and Troll (T)**

 **Alchemy: O+**

 **Ancient Runes: O+**

 **Care of Magical Creatures: O+**

 **Duelling: O+**

 **Government and Law: O**

 **Healing: O+**

 **Herbology: O**

 **Potions: O+**

 **Congratulations Mr Potter, these are some of the highest grades of these particular exams in over a century. Even longer for the Alchemy exam. Wishing you well in your N.E.W.T.s**

 **Madam Griselda Marchbanks**

 **Ministry office of testing**

Harry was much happier with these results than he was his previous results. Susan even gave him a well done kiss for his results. There was some definite 'whooping' around the castle that afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I also apologise in advance if there is anything in here that seems to be written from another author, it is not intentional.**

 **'Mind speech with Familiar'**

"Normal speech"

$Parseltongue$

" _Spells_ "

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 12**

The Wizengamot was in courtroom 10 again for the trial of Potter versus Dumbledore. In the defendant's seats was Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley.

In the prosecution seat was Andromeda Tonks and Harry Potter. Harry had hired Andromeda a week ago based on the recommendation of Amelia Bones as she was well regarded as one of the better lawyers around and knew pureblood nobility etiquette due to her upbringing as a Black.

Officiating the case was Minister of Magic Amelia Bones along with acting Chief Warlock Tiberius Ogden.

"This is the court case of Harry J Potter against Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, Severus T Snape, Ronald B Weasley, Ginevra M Weasley and Molly Weasley.

Mr Potter has charged Mr Dumbledore with monetary theft, attempted line theft, child endangerment and conspiracy to commit murder.

Mr Snape has been charged with just monetary theft.

Mr Weasley has been charged with monetary theft.

Miss Weasley has been charged with monetary theft, attempted line theft and the conspiracy to commit murder.

And finally Mrs Weasley has been charged with monetary theft, attempted line theft and the conspiracy to commit murder.

How do you all plea?"

In unison they all stated "Innocent". Apparently they had a lot of faith in Dumbledore to get them all out of this smelling like roses.

"Very well, since this is a high profile case we are going to vote on the use of veritaserum and magical oaths to ensure that Mr Dumbledore and Mr Snape do not try and counteract the truth serum in anyway."

This had the weasley's shouting in protest, whilst Snape developed a tick in his right eye being the only sign of his agitation. As always Dumbledore's disappointed grandfather persona was on full show.

While Harry couldn't vote in this trial it didn't mean that he couldn't choose a proxy to vote for him. Before the trial Harry had written out a proxy form stating that for any matters in which he can't attend for any reason either Madam Bones or madam Longbottom would vote in his place. Since Madam Bones was officiating the proceedings that left the elder Longbottom to vote in his stead.

The court easily got the ¾ vote needed for the admission of veritaserum seeing as most purebloods see line theft as one of the most heinous crimes in the wizarding world.

After Ginny had been dosed with veritaserum the questioning began.

"Are you Ginevra Molly Weasley, daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley?"

"Yes"

"Have you been receiving money from the Potter vaults?"

"Yes"

"Who authorised these transactions?"

"Dumbledore"

Almost as one the Wizengamot gasped and started murmuring between each other. Most originally believing the charges against the great Albus Dumbledore to be false, but many were quickly changing their minds.

"ORDER IN THE COURTROOM!" the acting chief warlock shouted. "who were you conspiring to murder?"

"Harry Potter"

"Why?"

"Dumbledore and mum said he needed to die so we could get his money."

"And what was your part in this?"

"My role was to conceive his child before he died so that I as the child's mother could access the Potter fortune and place it in the Weasley family vault."

"Do you know the penalty for attempted line theft Miss Weasley?"

"No"

"Life in Azkaban, regardless of age."

Molly began to wail at this point, thinking of her precious children in a place as horrid as Azkaban.

"Give her the antidote and give Mr Weasley the veritaserum next."

Once given the truth serum the chief warlock ask for the confirmation of Ron's name, once they had that they continued with the questioning.

"Mr Weasley did you know you receiving money from the Potter vaults without the approval of Mr Potter?"

"Yes"

"Why were to getting 10, 000 galleons per month from the Potter vault Mr Weasley?"

"To spy on Harry"

"And who authorised these transactions?"

"Dumbledore"

"Thank you. Give him the antidote now."

After Ron had been given the antidote the case moved onto Molly Weasley. Again the questions were the same. When they got to the 'why were you conspiring to kill Harry Potter' she simply said "Because Dumbledore told me too."

"And why did Dumbledore tell you Mr Potter had to die?"

"For the greater good of course"

"Who's greater good?"

"I don't know, the wizarding world I expect"

"Thank you, that's enough."

Before Snape was given the veritaserum he had to give a magical oath: "I, SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE SWEAR ON MY MAGIC THAT I AM NOT USING NOR KNOW OFF ANYWAY TO COUNTERACT VERITASERUM, SO MOTE IT BE."

After that he was given the veritaserum.

"Are you Severus Snape the potions master at Hogwarts?"

"Yes"

"Why were you receiving money from the Potter vaults?"

"I didn't know it was from the Potter vaults, I assumed it was from Dumbledore."

"And why would Dumbledore pay you 10,000 galleons a month for your services as a potions master?"

"Probably for spying on the dark lord for the order of the phoenix."

"Are you a death eater?"

"Not anymore"

Finally they reached Dumbledore.

"Okay Mr Dumbledore before we give you the veritaserum we need you to swear the same oath Mr Snape did" Tiberius stated.

"Surely that's not necessary Tiberius, isn't my word good enough?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling madly.

"That is chief warlock to you right now Mr Dumbledore, and yes it is necessary now swear the oath!"

After another disappointed gaze sent towards both Harry and the chief warlock the headmaster swore the oath.

"Did you purposefully leave Mr Potter in an abusive environment for 10 years?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I needed him to be weak so that he would do as I told him and die at the right time."

"And why does he need to die?"

"Because if he doesn't he could eventually have more power than me and I couldn't allow it, it would ruin my plans for the greater good."

"What is this greater good?"

"The servitude of all beings to purebloods"

"And why did Mr Potter need to be married to Ginevra Weasley to do this?"

"His bloodline connects him to 3 important families with a lot of gifts; I couldn't allow that to be lost to us"

"Very well, give him the antidote and we'll place a silencing charm around the wizengamot to decide your fates."

Half an hour later after what seemed to be much shouting give the glares some members were sending others and red faces.

"Will the defendants step forward please?" The minister asked.

"Miss Ginevra Weasley, instead of being to sent to Azkaban you are to have your wand snapped and magic bound to live the rest of your life as a squib."

Ginny just nodded grateful that she wasn't going anywhere near dementors.

"Mr Ronald Weasley you are permitted to stay in Hogwarts but when you've completed your education you will begin paying back the money you took from the Potter vault."

Ron glared at Harry as if to say 'this is all your fault'.

"Mrs Molly Weasley you are to have your wand snapped, your magic bound and spend the rest of your life in Azkaban prison."

At this point Molly had been sobbing into her hands the past ten minutes.

"Mr Severus Snape whilst you are not intentionally guilty you still received money from the Potter vault, because of this your punishment is to pay back everything given to you plus an additional 50% of the overall amount taken."

Snape nodded as if he'd been expecting it, but you could see his shoulders sag in relief.

"Finally Mr Dumbledore we find you guilty on all charges, your punishment is to be sent through the veil immediately!"

Dumbledore just sat there in shock. 'This can't be happening to me! I'm Albus Dumbledore! The greatest wizard since Merl..WHAT WAS THA..' his internal musings broken by a hard shove in the shoulder straight through the same veil Sirius went through earlier that summer.

 **-Oo0oO-**

Just after the trial Harry met up with Tonks and Lupin who were currently engaged with each other. After offering his congratulations Harry suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! Tonks you're an Metamorphmagus aren't you?" harry asked excitedly.

"Yes.. why?" Tonks asked slowly.

"I found out earlier in the summer that I'm one too! It's just that the ability has been blocked since I was one by Dumbledore and I was wondering whether you could come with me and the others to the castle to train me in using it." Harry asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure Harry; I've got auror duties most days so that doesn't leave a lot of free time."

"What if I asked madam Bones for an auror bodyguard? As the head of 8 different houses as well as the boy-who-lived she'll probably let you stay with us. Please?" Harry pleaded with poppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you get to be the one to convince her!" Tonks said mock sternly.

"Deal!" Harry said happily "Did you hear all that Minister Bones?"

Said minister appeared directly behind the pink haired auror and the werewolf.

"Yes I did Lord-of-too-many-houses-Potter, and I agree an auror bodyguard will help protect you in any outings you take"

 **-Oo0oO-**

From there everything seemed to speed up. Out of the 5 teens Harry was easily the most powerful whilst Neville was second in terms of power being at the level of Grand Sorcerer, whilst Luna and Susan were high sorcerers with Hermione being a sorcerer.

The 5 teenagers training was closer to equal footing now, the only thing they needed to improve was the amount of experience they had.

By the end of the summer all of them were well versed in transfiguration, charms, curses, conjuration, runes, wards and all 5 were animagi.

Hermione was a leopard, Luna was a lioness, Susan was a raven,Neville was a griffin and finally Harry was able to complete his final animagus form. A dragon. A Ukrainian Ironbelly to be exact.

And now it was August 31st, the night before they board the Hogwarts express for their sixth year and harry is reorganising his trunk.

 **AN: JUST A HEADS UP I WONT BE UPLOADING FOR MOST OF FRIDAY, SATURDAY AND MOST OF SUNDAY. I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH LONGER I WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY, IF I'M LUCKY I'LL HAVE IT FINISHED BY THE TIME I LEAVE ON FRIDAY BUT I'M NOT SURE AT THE MOMENT.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I also apologise in advance if there is anything in here that seems to be written from another author, it is not intentional.**

 **'** **Mind speech with Familiar'**

"Normal speech"

$Parseltongue$

" _Spells_ "

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 13**

 **Previously….**

And now it was August 31st, the night before they board the Hogwarts express for their sixth year and harry is reorganising his trunk.

 **Now….**

As he was sorting through his trunk he felt a slight pull towards his magic again. Reaching into the back of the trunk Harry found Dumbledore's wand and the cracked ring. As he held the wand and ring in each hand his invisibility cloak flew out of the trunk an wrapped its way around his shoulders.

"Ah.. the heir of the third brother has united my gifts at last" drawled a cold voice.

"What gifts? Who are you?" Harry asked panicked.

The shadows in the corner of the master bedroom seemed to coalesce as the fire flickered out. "I AM DEATH YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!" shouted the form that seemed to morph from the shadows.

This figure wore a hooded robe with no skin or muscles, just bones for hands. In one hand was a scythe and in the other was a staff. This being released his powerful aura as he walked into the room.

Harry was slightly cowed by the show of power from this powerful being.

"Now as I was saying, you have united my gifts: the elder wand, the resurrection stone and my personal cloak of invisibility. For centuries mortals have called these items the deathly hallows with the foolish believe that possessing these items will give the possessor complete control over me! Those items were rewards for prevailing where others have failed! Gifts! Nothing more!"

Harry was still stunned by the revelations of the grim reaper as he continued.

"No, these gifts give the possessor nothing more combined than they do apart. The elder wand is still will always be the most powerful wand in existence. The resurrection stone can call shades of the dead to the lands of the living. And the cloak of invisibility will still hide you, even from my eyes.

"Right now I'm using the uniting of the gifts as an excuse to the higher powers to tell you something. Something that will change the outcome of this little war of yours."

"Really what is it?!" Harry asked, excited about anything that could help end this war in their favour.

"Patience young one. Now.."

-TIME SKIP-

It was early late afternoon the next day on the Hogwarts express and Harry had been quiet all day, barely acknowledging the other teens at all.

"..arry? Harry? Harry!" Susan shouted in his ear.

"Uh? Who? What? Where?"

"Harry, I've been talking to you for five minutes. Haven't you been listening?" Susie asked looking hurt.

"No, sorry Susie. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Why what's up?"

"Not here Susie, I'll tell you after the feast"

The other 4 teens look worried at this but kept quiet. Anything that had Harry worried was enough to spook the other 4.

 **-Oo0oO-**

"Mr Potter! A word please?"

"Of course headmistress McGonagall"

The new headmistress lead the young lord into a side room next to the great hall.

"Mr Potter.. Harry, I would like to apologise for Professor Dumbledore's actions and assure you that I had no part in them."

"Don't worry professor, I never even thought that you would be" Harry said with a smile "Oh, before we go back I'd like to exercise my right as the heir of Gryffindor to a private suite for Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and myself."

"Of course Harry, I'll take you there myself after dinner".

Dinner was a quiet affair, with the announcement that of Professor Flitwick was appointed deputy headmaster and Hagrid was proclaimed the new head Gryffindor.

"Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, Miss Bones and Miss Granger? Follow me please."

The five teens followed the stern headmistress up to the 7th floor and past the portrait of The Fat Lady until they reached a portrait of a griffin.

"Just show the portrait your signet ring Lord Gryffindor and then you can set your own password" The headmistress stated before walking off to her new office.

Raising his hand to the portrait to show the griffin his lordship ring for the house of Gryffindor Harry stated "Unity" as the password.

The first room was just as large as the Gryffindor common room with the same colour scheme and furniture. Beyond that there were two doors. One led to the boy's dormitory and the other led to the girl's dormitory.

"Ok Harry, spill it! You've been quiet all day! Why?" Susan said sternly.

"Yeah mate, come on tell us. The reason you trained us is to help and we can't do that if you don't tell us what's wrong!" the Longbottom heir stated.

Hermione just stood there, hands on her hip and tapping the foot: a sure sign that she too was waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, so yesterday I'm looking at Dumbledore's wand and the ring I took from him when…"

/FLASHBACK/

"Patient young one. Now the key to ending this war is to kill Riddle, correct?"

"Yes" Harry said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"Well you can't. At least not yet" Death said simply.

"What? Why not?"

"Because the Dark Lord has four more horcruxes left."

At this Harry rapidly paled, remembering the immense pain he felt when removing the horcrux in his head.

"Why are you telling me this? You wouldn't tell me this out of the bottom of your heart."

Death was nearly snarling in anger at this point "I'm telling you because I want Tom Marvolo Riddle to **BURN** IN THE DEEPEST PIT IN HELL THAT I CAN FIND FOR EVEN THINKING THAT HE CAN ESCAPE ME!"

After death had calmed down he gave Harry a list. "So far you've destroyed two horcruxes and Albus got one as well that leaves the four. The location of those four and suggestions on how to get them are on that list, good luck."

And just like that Death disappeared. The fire seemed brighter now that Death's suffocating presence was gone.

 **DARK LORD VOLDEMORT'S – TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE 'S REMAINING HORCRUXES**

 **CUP OF HELGA HUFFLEPUFF, LESTRANGE VAULT – GOBLINS HATE HORCRUXES, TELL RAGNOK!**

 **SALAZAR SLYTHERIN'S LOCKET – CALL KREACHER**

 **RIDDLE'S FAMILIAR NAGINI, LOCATION MALFOY MANOR – CURRENTLY INACCESSIBLE**

 **ROWENA RAVENCLAW'S DIADEM, ROOM OF REQUIREMENT/ROOM OF HIDDEN THINGS**

 **REMEMBER THAT THE SWORD OF GRYFFINDOR IS IMBUED WITH BASILISK VENOM AND CAN DESTROY HORCRUXES.**

/END FLASHBACK/

After everyone had been given time to digest this new information Hermione was the first to start asking questions.

"You can call the sword of Gryffindor to you, can't you Harry?"

"Of course, why?"

"Because we can get rid of two right now, three if you send Hedwig off to Ragnok now"

"You're right, it'll be better to get this over with quickly anyway. KREACHER!"

"Nasty half-blood master calls poor Kreacher" croaked the insane house elf.

"Yes I did you decrepit little shit! I need the locket of Salazar Slytherin's locket! NOW!"

At the mention of the locket the small house elfs eyes nearly popper out.

"Why do you want master Regulus' locket nasty master?" the small being asked suspiciously.

"To destroy it you useless piece of dung!"

"Master would destroy it? Really?" Kreacher asked hopefully, and almost with some respect in his voice. Almost.

"Yes, I would." Harry stated simply.

Kreacher reached into his pillowcase uniform and pulled out the locket an handed it to Harry.

As soon as it made skin contact Harry began to feel the horcrux trying to influence his mind so he immediately threw it onto the table.

Not wasting any time harry shouted "AS CURRENT LORD GRYFFINDOR AND HEIR TO GODRIC GRYFFINDOR I CALL THE SWORD OF GRYFFINDOR TO ME!" and then $OPEN$

As a Black smoke began to coalesce from the locket Harry swung down with all his might cutting straight through the locket, table and part of the floor.

After 5 minutes of staring at the broken locket Harry made his way to the coffee table in the middle of the common room and began to write his letter to Ragnok.

 **To King Ragnok,**

 **I've been informed that there is a horcrux in the cup of Helga Hufflepuff which is currently located in the Lestrange family vault.**

 **I will pay for the removal and destruction of this item from my vaults if need be.**

 **Contact me when it's destroyed.**

 **Lord Potter**

 **'** **Hedwig, can you deliver this letter to Ragnok please girl?'**

Hedwig flamed into existence on the coffee table **'Of course my Harry'.**

"Okay let's go to the room of requirement and get that the diadem of Ravenclaw."

 **-Oo0oO-**

Two hours later after searching through mountains of junk they had one more destroyed Horcrux.

Everyone decided to turn in for the night. After all school hadn't even started yet.

 **AN: I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH LONGER THIS STORY WILL BE, BECAUSE I FEEL THAT THE QUALITY OF THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS HAS BEEN SLIPPING SO I'M GOING TO TRY AN DGET THIS FINISHE BY MONDAY AT THE LATEST.**

 **P.S. SORRY FOR NOT POSTING MORE CHAPTERS TODAY.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I also apologise in advance if there is anything in here that seems to be written from another author, it is not intentional.**

 **'** **Mind speech with Familiar'**

"Normal speech"

$Parseltongue$

" _Spells_ "

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 14**

 **Previously….**

Two hours later after searching through mountains of junk they had one more destroyed Horcrux.

Everyone decided to turn in for the night. After all school hadn't even started yet.

 **Now….**

School had been mostly uneventful for the most part over the last two months. The lessons were beyond easy due to the training they received from the founders, Merlin and Morgana so they spend a lot of time practicing what they were taught over the holidays to make sure they don't become rusty in any of spells that could be useful in a battle.

However there was one interesting development two weeks into school.

/FLASHBACK/

They had just finished their last lesson for the day. Potions. As they were leaving Snape called out.

"Potter! Stay behind!"

After the class had filed out Snape began "Potter.. Harry, this isn't easy for me to say but.. I'm sorry about taking money from your vaults, even if I didn't know that it was yours I still feel.. bad" Snape almost choked that last out.

"Well sir, I do have an idea that could get you out of my debt. Meaning both the life debt you owe to me that was passed from my father as well as to convince the Wizengamot that you don't have to pay me back for the money stolen."

"What do you have in mind Potter?"

"Before I tell you, I'm going to need an oath saying that you don't work for the dark lord and that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Harry stated firmly.

"Very well Potter" Snape said as he pulled out his wand "I, SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE SWEAR ON MY LIFE AND MAGIC THAT I DO NOT WORK FOR THE DARK LORD VOLDEMORT AND WON'T TELL ANYONE OF THE CONVERSATION I HAVE WITH HARRY JAMES POTTER IN THE NEXT HOUR, SO MOTE IT BE!"

"Right, do you think you could get into Malfoy manor without tripping the wards?"

"Probably. Why?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"We need to kill Nagini" Harry boldly stated.

"WHAT! WHY?"

"I can't tell you Professor, at least not until Voldemort is dead, but I promise you this is important for the war effort."

Snape sighed "very well Potter, I shall see what I can do."

Harry took that as a dismissal and left the classroom.

/END FLASHBACK/

So now they were in the great hall for the Halloween feast. Snape hadn't been seen for a few days and Harry was beginning to get worried. He knew Snape had planned to break in and kill the snake this past weekend.

Suddenly the castle wards flared.

"STUDENTS TO YOUR DORMITORIES! QUICKLY!" shouted the stern Scottish headmistress.

A hissing sound filled the air, indecipherable to all except one in the great hall.

$Bravo Harry. Sssending Sssnape to kill Nagini wasss very clever. However your time isss at an end. Come outssside and letsss finisssh thisss!$

Grabbing Neville's, Luna's, Hermione's and Susan's attention Harry told them his plan. After wards they all parted their separate ways.

 **-Oo0oO-**

Hermione was heading through one of the secret passages that led to the grounds with Luna in their animagus forms of a leopard and lioness.

Susan and Neville was flying the long way around the castle to avoid being seen by the death eaters in their animagi forms of a raven and griffin.

While harry took the more direct approach and used Hedwig to flame him 50 metres in front of Voldemort; 5 metres behind him was the doors to the castle.

Quickly counting out the death eaters he figured there couldn't be more than 40 death eaters.

'How he managed to wage a war against an entire country with only 40 death eaters I'll never know' Harry thought to himself.

The flames of Harry's phoenix startled one of the lower ranked death eaters who immediately sent a cutting curse at the young lord.

Harry went to side step the curse but he needn't have bothered as Voldemort deflected the curse himself.

"NO! NO ONE IS TO ATTACK POTTER BUT ME!" the maniacal dark lord screeched. The dark lord then began to taunt Harry.

"All alone I see Harry. What is it? No mudblood to save you from me this time" Voldemort said with a smirk, but his voice was definitely higher than the last time; a result of their last fight at the Bones manor.

"Come Tom, let us duel here and now. None of my people will interfere. Will yours?" Harry asked.

"No they won't!" Voldemort shouted with a glance towards is death eaters to make sure they were properly cowed.

"Very well Tom, I assume you know how to duel Tom? First we bow to each other. Come on Tom, the niceties must be observed" Harry said mocking Tom's own words from the graveyard two years ago.

Being mocked by the sixteen year old sent Voldemort into a frenzy and he began to send a series of silent spells at the young man.

For the first five minutes it was all Harry could do to block, deflect and dodge. But this was perfect for his plan as Voldemort was solely focused on him and hadn't notice neville's animagus form trample through the death eater ranks while the girls fired a barrage of curses at the death eaters that weren't in Neville's immediate area so that they would avoid hitting him by accident. After another 10 minutes the death eaters had been decimated.

"HEY TOM!"

"WHAT POTTER!" not letting up on his barrage of silent and spells that left the earth around harry charred with several new craters.

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR ALL ALONE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT POTTER! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S ALONE! I'VE GOT ALL MY DEA…" Voldemort trailed off after catching a glance of the carnage surrounding him.

Neville, Luna, Hermione and Susan were about 30 metres away in a defensive formation. Ready to defend themselves if need be, but they wouldn't attack. This was Harry's fight and Harry's alone. No matter much it tore at them to watch their the person most of them considered an older brother get attacked by the most feared dark lord in two centuries.

Voldemort suddenly caught out a shout of " _Bombarda Maxima_ " and immediately set up a shield.

This worked exactly to Harry's plan as that shield would block the spell but now physical objects. Which was good as Harry was aiming at the ground 10 feet in front of Riddle.

The moment the spell made contact with the ground it sent up a blast of dirt, rock and grass into the dark lords face.

As Riddle was spitting out grass and wiping dirt out of his eyes he never saw Harry extending the sword of Gryffindor and swinging it horizontally in a complete 180 degree swing.

There was complete silence for a minute until Harry collapsed. He didn't realise that one of the dark lords cutting curse had hit his shoulder, but now that the adrenaline had left him that pain was all he could feel.

As Harry was slipping into unconsciousness the last thing he heard was Susan's cry of "HARRY!"

 **AN: I KNOW PEOPLE WOULD'VE BEEN EXPECTED MORE FROM THE FINAL BATTLE THAN THERE WAS AND MORE INTERESTING DETAILS IN GETTING THE HORCRUXES BUT I LOST THE DRIVE FOR THIS STORY A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AGO AND WANTED TO FINISH THIS FOR THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING AND FAVOURITING THIS STORY THE LAST FEW DAYS.**

 **THERE WILL BE AN** **EPILOGUE** **UP TONIGHT OR TOMORROW.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Epilogue

**AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I also apologise in advance if there is anything in here that seems to be written from another author, it is not intentional.**

 **'** **Mind speech with Familiar'**

"Normal speech"

$Parseltongue$

" _Spells_ "

'Thoughts'

 **Epilogue**

Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Le Fey-Emrys, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Grand Mage, Order of Merlin first class, slayer of Voldemort and Witch Weekly's most charming smile 15 weeks in a row.

'If Dumbledore thought his titles were bad he had nothing on me' was a common thought towards the end of Harry's life.

After the final battle school passed quickly. Harry, Susan, Luna, Hermione and Neville all got outstanding's for all their N.E.W.T.s and immediately set off into their careers.

Hermione joined the Department for the Regulation and control of Magical Creatures in her efforts to get House Elfs more rights. She knew from the elfs at Emrys castle that elfs survived on the magic of their masters so freeing them was a death sentence.

But that didn't mean she couldn't give them rights to ensure they are not beaten like Dobby was with the Malfoys.

A few years after joining the ministry Hermione caught up with Fred Weasley. Eventually the two started dating and got married in 2002 and had 2 kids; Michael and Annabeth.

Neville and Luna started an apothecary in Diagon Alley, using Neville's immense skill in herbology to prepare most of the potions ingredients themselves.

Luna and Neville would always spend a couple months a year going on expeditions for nargles and wrackspurts.

In 2000 they were married and have since had four kids; Alice, Frank, Selene and Alexander.

In the final battle it turned out that Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were marked death eaters and were one of the first to be trampled by Neville in his animagus form.

Severus Snape was captured by Bellatrix Lestrange after he killed Nagini and she took him to Voldemort where Snape was held under the cruciatus curse for almost an hour. At the end of the hour Snape had been tortured into insanity and was found by aurors two days later during their raids of death eaters homes. He ended up in the long term care ward in St Mungo's with Frank and Alice Longbottom and died in his sleep 5 years later.

Harry and Susan got married at Christmas in 1996. It was a small ceremony attended by Neville, Luna, Hermione, Amelia, Augusta and Mr and Mrs Granger.

In September 1998 Susan gave birth to twins James and Sirius. In May 2001 Susan gave birth to twin girls, Lily and Sabrina. In June 2005 Susan gave birth to their last child Luke.

In between giving birth to their five children Susan took her healer training an completed it in 2006. For the last years of her career she was praised as one of the most talented healers since Saint Mungo himself.

Harry decided he didn't really need a job between the Wizengamot and five kids. That didn't stop him constantly searching for new types of magic though as he was always fascinated with magic no matter how old he got.

It was now 2150. Susan had passed away a few nights ago and he could feel his time coming to a close. He was now happy that the Potter family was secure again in the large number of Potter children, great-grandchildren and even some great-great-grandchildren. He'd even managed to split up his titles between his many heirs.

But as it became more difficult to breathe and his vision began to dim he didn't struggle. Instead he greeted death as an old friend.

And so on the 31st July 2150 Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Le Fey-Emrys, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Grand Mage, Order of Merlin first class, slayer of Voldemort and Witch Weekly's most charming smile 15 weeks in a row went on to the next great adventure.

 **AN: I was very disappointed with how this turned out, because as I said in the last chapter I lost the motivation to complete this story to its maximum potential.**

 **From writing this though I have picked up several things were I went wrong and will hopefully be able to improve on next time. One of them being that this story was a spur of the moment thing, with no previous planning meaning I had no structure to work with and was making it up as I went.**

 **Another fault is that I was constantly updating every few hours I was a wake for the first couple of days which I think is the main reason that I got tired of this story so quickly.**

 **That being said, I now have a couple of ideas I'd want to run with in my next story. Hopefully they'll be much better than this one, but don't expect me to update as quickly as I did this story if and when I do start another story.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing and following this story.** **J**


End file.
